Quarantine
by gothina234
Summary: The team are against the clock after Reid is infected with an unknown virus, they must find the cure if they have any hope of saving the young member of their family. As the clock runs down, they can only watch through a glass window as Reid begins to slip away, offering him comfort through a intercom. Will they find the cure in time? Or will they lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back and have enjoyed my two-day break. Sorry, but I needed it. Okay, tonight I'm posting two brand new fanfics which I'm hoping you will all love. This one will feature Reid being infected with a deadly virus. Will he survive, or won't he? The other is my very shaky foray into Reid being in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, so slash, which I usually don't do. You have try everything to know what you're good at, I say. This will get updated everyday, as usual. Okay, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Placing the book on the top shelf, Reid smiled and wiped some dust from the shelf with his hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Spencer," Mrs Linton smiled.

"I'm happy to help, Mrs Linton. Your bookstore is one of the rare few that hasn't crossed over to become a hybrid with Starbucks. I love coffee but books should be in their own home. Plus, you also let me buy new releases a bit early."

"This bookstore is my life," she sighed. "Without your help on Saturdays, I don't think I'd be able to keep up. Those darn e-readers are a nightmare."

"I like the feel of a book in my hands," Reid sighed as he stepped down from stool. "Same time next week."

"As long as the BAU doesn't need you," she said. "I have some new releases that aren't out till Monday. Would you like to see them?"

"You already know my answer," he chuckled gently.

"I'll make you some coffee while you look at them, my dear."

Reid liked helping Mrs Linton when he could. She owned a lovely bookstore not far from his apartment. She always let him buy books before the official release dates on the promise he never told anyone that he had them and that he didn't spoil the books for others. He remembered her husband before he had died. Reid knew that Mrs Linton missed him dearly. He volunteered to help her when he could. When the others were busy with family or each other, he came here and helped her. Ever since Maeve, he felt more lonely as each day passed. Everyone in the team was moving on with their lives. Garcia had her boyfriend, Morgan had his girlfriend and the others had their families and friends. He knew he'd become stuck, in an ongoing cycle of losing what he loved. Working with the team and going to small gatherings kept him from losing them completely.

* * *

"See you soon, Mrs Linton," he waved as he left with a large bag of books in his hand. He made his way back to his apartment. He was only in a shirt and vest, his sleeves rolled up. The weather was warm for this time. He loved walking home when the sun was setting. He checked his phone and realised he'd be home earlier than he thought. As he looked up, he bumped into someone. He felt small sting of his arm but put it down to the bump.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"That's okay," the man smiled. "We all do it."

He continued on his way home and relaxed when he went into his apartment. He put down the large collection of books and made his way over to the bookshelf. He cleaned the shelves and smiled at the new bookshelf he had assembled this morning. Soon, he'd need a bigger apartment for all his books.

* * *

It was four am when he woke up, his entire body felt hot and sweaty. He scratched his neck and let out a small cough. He continued to cough harshly and stumbled to the bathroom. He winced and shielded his eyes as the light hurt them. Looking in the mirror, he looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot, his throat felt dry and sore and there was a rash over his neck and arms.

He doubled over and coughed again. His eyes widened when he coughed up blood on the floor. "Oh, god," he croaked.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and over to the phone. He dialled 911, he had never felt like this before. Something was wrong and he needed help.

* * *

Hotch opened his phone as it began to ring, he looked at the clock and wondered who was calling him at nine in the morning. "Aaron Hotchner, speaking."

"Mr Hotchner, my name is Dr Katrina Gilbert. I'm calling you because we've got an urgent situation on our hands. Spencer Reid has listed you as his medical contact."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Hotch asked urgently.

"He came in at four thirty this morning, coughing up blood. We did some tests and have placed him in quarantine for now. Whatever he's been infected with isn't in our known database. For safety measures, anyone who came into contact with him is also in quarantine for at least the next forty-eight hours. We found a small injection mark and suspect he's been infected intentionally. We've managed to stabilise him for now but I need you to come down here. He also told us that he was an FBI agent."

"He is and so am I. I'll be there as soon as I can with my team. Have you notified all agencies?"

"We have," she confirmed.

"How long will he stay in quarantine?" Hotch asked as he slipped on some shoes with one hand and held the phone with the other.

"I have no idea if this will spread. I'm the second doctor to take care of him. The first, Dr Jameson, is in quarantine with the others. Those treating Spencer are all wearing full protective gear to prevent infection. I'll answer all other questions when you get down here."

* * *

Morgan rushed through the corridor. The hospital had closed off one area and he'd been directed to another entrance. As he came to the ward, he walked in and found the others had beaten him to the hospital. They were all staring through a large glass window. "Where is he?"

Garcia wiped the tears from her cheeks. "H-He's there," she said. She was clearly upset.

Morgan looked through the glass and felt sick. "Oh, Reid."

Reid was laying the hospital bed, pale, sick and alone. He looked awful. His skin was almost as white as the sheets around him, a visible sheen of sweat covered his skin. His eyes looked dark as they stayed closed but his breathing seemed slow and shallow. An oxygen cannulae was under his nose and he had multiple IV's connected to him.

"What is happening to him?"

"I spoke with the doctor when I got here," Hotch began to explain. "They think it's a virus but they can't identify it. There is an injection site on his arm and they think someone infected him on purpose. They don't know how long he has left, at the rate the virus is working, he has less than a day."

"We'll find the cure," Morgan shook his head. "We've done it before. We found Chad Brown when Reid got infected with anthrax."

"I'm with Morgan," JJ said. "I'll rip Virginia apart to find the cure."

"You all have to remember that it isn't just Reid," Rossi sighed. "If the others start showing symptoms, we have to find it for them too. Reid woke up twelve hours after he told the doctor when he thought the injection may have taken place but said he only had a sore throat and a little itch. This virus is dangerous and we have no idea if the unsub will infect other people."

"Has anyone spoken to him? I mean, he's all alone," Blake said. Hotch reached to a small intercom.

"We can talk to him through this but we can't go inside."

"Turn it on," JJ said, as she tried to stay calm. Hotch turned it on.

"Spencer," Hotch spoke gently. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake," he rasped. "Light hurts my eyes...have to keep them...closed. Must...be bad if you're calling me, Spencer."

"We're going to find the cure," Hotch assured him. "I'm going to make sure you're not alone though through all this. One of us will stay with you."

Garcia stepped forward. "Hey, sweetie. It's Garcia, we're all here."

A ghost of a smile came to Reid's face. "I know," he sighed before letting out a harsh cough. Garcia let out a small sob and found comfort in Morgan's arms. She cried into his chest so Reid wouldn't hear her cry. JJ took her place.

"You'll be fine," she said, keeping back the tears. "You'll be up in no time, playing soccer with Henry and having him beat you."

They didn't receive an answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" JJ said.

"He's asleep," Hotch shook his head. "The doctor said that his body is sleeping to escape the pain. The pain medication is also making him sleepy."

"Pain medication?" JJ questioned.

"He's in a lot of pain," Hotch answered. "His heart can't take the stress of the pain. He needs his strength if he's to survive this."

**Please review**

**I know the first chapter is not as long as my usual but I want to get an idea of how well received this will be. Longer chapters will follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I am so happy that you all like this fanfic, I have been super worried and super nervous all day long. I know it is different from what I usually do but I love the concept of having the beginning of this fanfic focus on the team and the painful emotions that come with not being able to comfort the one you love when you could lose them. I have to ask one reviewer, why was it strange to read? Just curious. I know this doesn't feature my usual brand of Reid whump but trust me, I have many gory fanfics to come into the future. Okay, so enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Thank you for the amazing response on the first chapter, I hope you continue to bring that throughout the story. You're awesome and absolutely amazing readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Alex was the first to stay with Reid, the hospital had given the team permission to have a chair outside the window. She looked at the frail body of her friend and then glanced at her watch, they didn't have much time to save Reid. She just hoped that he held on for as long as he could.

"Is anyone...there?" Reid's voice came through the speaker.

She immediately pressed the button. "I'm here, Reid. It's Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Not good," he said gently. "I feel like every cell in my body is on fire. I-I'm...scared, Alex."

"Don't be scared," she tried to soothe. "We're working on finding the person who did this to you. We'll find him and get the cure. You'll feel better soon and you'll be guest lecturing with me with in no time."

"I'd like that," he sighed before coughing, a small moan then followed. "Hmmm...hnnn."

"I'm going to get someone to help you."

"Don't," he said quickly. "Nothing is working...at least, they turned...the lights down."

Alex frowned as she took in Reid's words. The lights were the same, they hadn't been turned down. "Reid, how much dimmer is it to you in there?"

"Almost as if I'm reading...by candle light. It's nice," he sighed before his breathing hitched for a second. Alex hit the call button near her and waited for the doctor to arrive. Doctor Graham appeared a few moments later. Alex cut off the intercom so Reid didn't hear and get scared.

"Doctor Graham, something is wrong. He thinks that we turned the lights down, he said it's almost as if he had candles lighting the room."

"He's losing his vision," she said, running a hand through her blonde hair. "This virus is working quicker than anything I've ever seen."

"Hotch didn't explain everything to us," Alex said. "Look, you must have some rough idea of what this virus is doing to his body. Please, tell me, how much more is he going to suffer?"

"The virus is attacking his body. When he came in, he had coughed up a small amount of blood. I can only give you a theory. As far as we can tell, it's slowly shutting down his body. Within a few hours, I think we'll have to do a intubation on him."

"Why?"

"By then, I doubt he'll have control over his lungs. His exposure to anthrax makes it worse. His lungs got affected by that infection. They're weaker than a normal person's lungs. I contacted Dr Kimura, the one who treated his exposure back then. She's on her way, I could use her help on this, she's one of the best out there. He's already begun to lose his sensory responses. One by one, he'll lose his senses and I think he's losing his sight first. His vital organs will go into failure near the end and I think we'll reach a point where it might be too late for a cure. This is all just a theory of what could happen but it's my closest guess. I hope your team find the cure."

"Can we do anything for him?" Alex asked, looking back to his pale face. "He's suffering and it's painful to see him like this."

"We're giving him morphine for the pain. I can't give him anymore without risking his life further. We're trying to keep him hydrated with drips but with his high temperature, it's not doing much good. I'm sorry to bring this up, but have you thought about a bad ending to all of this. We may not be able to save him."

"If we accept that now, we don't stand a chance," Alex shook her head. "I do understand though. Just do what you can to make him comfortable. If we don't find the cure, none of us want him to die painfully."

"I'll do what I can to keep him alive and I'll do what I can to keep him in comfort."

* * *

They all watched Reid on the screen as they reviewed CCTV footage of him leaving a bookstore and walking home. He looked strange to them all. A smile played on his lips but his eyes were sad, almost lost. Garcia paused it when a man bumped into Reid.

"That has to be the guy who injected him," Morgan growled gently.

"I can't get a clear shot of his face because of the sunglasses," she shook her head before pressing play. They watched Reid rub his arm and continue down the street.

"Garcia, can you follow the unsub? I want to see where he went."

Garcia searched through the footage, part of her feeling a great sadness at watching her junior g-man walking away on the screen. She wanted to reach in and help him. She had wanted to stay at the hospital. It hurt her not to be there for him. He was the youngest of them all, and had always seemed the loneliest, even when he was with the team. He was all alone in the hospital bed. No-one to give him water, hold his hand or stroke his hair. She quickly wiped away a tear from her cheek before the others noticed.

"Pause it," Rossi called. She quickly paused it. The face wasn't completely clear but it was enough for them to start a search.

"I want his face across the news, across the internet and to police stations across the country," Hotch ordered. "I want all airports given this photo. I don't want this bastard leaving the country. Just tell the news and airports that he is dangerous and wanted for questioning. Nothing more than that. We can't cause a panic."

"I'll get it done," Garcia said before quickly leaving the room.

"She's not doing well," Rossi said.

"Are any of us?" Morgan snapped. He realised how he sounded. "I'm sorry, Rossi. I'm just having a hard time dealing with this."

Before Rossi could say anything, an agent on loan from another department rushed in. He remembered her name being Kaylee Wright.

"Sir, we have another case of the virus," she informed them.

"At the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"No, sir. Dr Reid is the only one at the hospital. A hospital in Florida also instigated a quarantine, except-," she hesitated.

"Spit it out," JJ demanded.

"The patient died last night. Same symptoms and its suspected to be an intentional attack. No-one else there in the quarantine is showing signs so far. We only made this connection when all hospitals got informed. We may have the unsub's name though. The patient wrote a note before he died."

"Who?" Hotch questioned.

"Vincent McAllister, I already have people looking for him and looking into his past."

"Who was the patient that died?"

"Jason Gideon," she answered.

* * *

Reid wanted to cry at the pain ripping through his body. The morphine didn't help, it only dulled his mind. Someone had infected him and now, he was most likely going to die in a hospital, alone. He wasn't stupid, he knew he had lost his vision. Now, trapped in complete darkness, where he only had his pounding head and boiling blood for company. He knew that they would burn his body if they couldn't cure him. His body was dirty and contaminated.

"Dr Reid," a voice came through the speaker, through the darkness.

"Who is that?" he whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

"It's Dr Kimura, I came as soon as I could. Do you remember me?"

"You looked nice...in the orange suit," he tried to joke, the sickness ruining it.

"I will again, I'm coming in shortly to check on you. How are you feeling?

"I can't see...anymore," he said sadly. "Everything...hurts. Harder to breathe too."

He barely heard her next words, he let go of the world and let himself fall into a merciful sleep.

* * *

"He can't see," Alex shook her head, refusing to believe things were happening so fast. She hated that if he died, it would almost be in a tomb of his own body. He had lost his sight and his hearing might soon follow. He'd be trapped in his own mind. "Wait, will he regain his hearing and vision if we find the cure?"

"Yes, most likely. The virus is affecting his brain and all the messages that would usually control these senses. Once we stop the virus and allow him to recover, he should regain all his senses," Dr Kimura explained. "It's his lungs that I'm worried about. They are weaker than normal lungs. I think we need to have a intubation kit ready for when the time comes. I'm going to set it up now."

"What did he mean?" Alex asked. "About the orange suit."

"When I was helping Dr Reid look for the cure during the anthrax scare, he complimented me on how nice I looked in a decontamination suit. He's a good and kind man, and I'm not about to let him die, Agent Blake. I'm going to do everything I can."

**Please review**

**I didn't put a character death for Gideon because lets face it, he hasn't been in it for years. Hope you like the twist though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than I wanted so I'll make a longer one tomorrow. I'm so happy you all like this. I'll admit that even I find it strange writing this in some ways, due to the fact that by this time, in most of my fanfics, I've kicked the hell out Reid. I love writing the more emotional part of this, I'm in that mood these days. Yes, I killed Gideon. It's disturbing that when I'm watching old episodes, I just imagine how much more whump could have gone into that episode. My mother thinks I'm nuts, what can you do? Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you wonderful angels.  
**

**Thank you! I love you all and every review has made me smile. I just adore you all. Thank you for being so lovely!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Jason Gideon is dead," Alex said, surprise in her voice. "I knew him."

"We all did," Morgan told her. "We're looking into past cases that Gideon and Reid worked on together. This, Vincent McAllister, has a serious vendetta against them. Why use this virus? It's an escalation. There are easier ways to kill someone, why is he using the virus?"

"It's clear he wants them to suffer. This virus is horrible."

"How's he doing?" Morgan asked.

"Not good," she shook her head. "He can't see anymore. The virus is affecting his senses. He's in a lot of pain and the morphine isn't doing much for him. Dr Kimura is here. They know each other from the past."

"I remember her. She's a great doctor and she's his best chance at surviving."

"I'm going to spend some time with him."

"Just talk to him when you can. He's alone in there and he's really scared. I've never seen him this scared before. It isn't easy to watch him but you have to do it. I'm going to help the team catch this bastard."

"We'll get him," Morgan assured her. "He can't run from the net we've put out there. When Garcia is angry, she puts out a big net. His face is over the internet, the news, posted at every police station out there. She's also trying to find out where he is."

"If anyone can find this guy, it's her," Blake smiled sadly.

They gave each other a small hug before going their separate ways. Morgan turned the corner and found himself at the same window he'd been at three hours ago. They had decided to take it in turns to stay with Reid. He looked to the bed and struggled to ignore the sheen of sweat covering his friend, sweat stains covering the hospital gown. Reid's eyes were open but were vacant and unfocused. He pressed the intercom. "Hey, kid."

"Hey...Morgan," he gasped. It was clear his breathing had gotten worse.

"Don't talk to much," Morgan advised gently. "You need to save your energy. Just breathe, kid. I'll do all the talking."

Reid nodded softly. Morgan watched his friend's chest go up and down, each breath a struggle.

"We know who the unsub is. His name is Vincent McAllister, we've got most of the country looking for him. We'll find him, get the cure and I'll be playing pranks on you again in no time."

He decided then and there that he wouldn't tell Reid about Gideon. He needed to stay calm and news that the man he had once seen as a father had died, would do more harm to him.

"We're all worried about you, I wish I had some magic way to fix you but I don't. Look, I know what's going through your head, I've known you long enough to know what you worry about. Kid, we'll make sure that your mom is take care of, if anything happens. You pay for her care and I know you're worried about what will happen to her if you don't make it. You will make it, we will make sure of that. She'll be taken care of, if anything happens. I promise you that."

"T-Thank...you," Reid wheezed before letting out a painful screech. Morgan panicked as Reid began to cough violently. Looking to the other window across the room, he watched Dr Kimura put on a decontamination suit quickly. She entered the small zone and waited till the sealed door shut. Blood spewed out from Reid's mouth as Dr Kimura rushed into the room.

"REID!" Morgan shouted. Helplessly, he watched as other nurses in suits rushed in. His eyes went to the small suction tube as they cleared Reid's throat. Crimson blood came down the tube. Dr Kimura placed a tube down Reid's throat and connected it to the ventilator. A nurse injected something into an IV, he stopped moving on the bed and became still again.

He hit the intercom. "Is he okay?"

Dr Kimura nodded before signalling she would talk to him when she left the room.

He stumbled back till he was leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes. "Please, God. Don't do this to us. Don't do this to him. He needs us and we need him. Please, spare him."

* * *

"I think I got him!" Garcia exclaimed as she came into the room. It had been an hour since Morgan had started his shift at the hospital.

"Really?" JJ quickly asked.

"A location," she confirmed before bringing it up on the screen. "Looking for him through his cards and financial records was proving useless. I tried something else. I had the hospital send me the list of chemicals used to make the virus. The ones they could name anyway. I searched through all companies that may have that, including labs, private companies."

"I found three names and when I brought up the pictures, they were all Vincent McAllister but with small changes. He had dyed his hair in one, facial hair in another. Three different labs, he worked about eleven months at each lab. Over three years, he gained access to everything he needed to make this through multiple identities and some serious system tampering. I have two addresses. One is for a warehouse in Virginia. The other is for a house in Florida. I checked on Gideon's activity. He had settled down in Florida a few years ago. Vincent has planned this for a very long time."

"JJ, call the Tampa office and tell them to get a team down there. I want the area secured. I'm going to get Blake and Rossi, we're taking the Virginia site."

* * *

Pain, he didn't understand why there was so much pain. He no longer had control over his breathing. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. Everything took so much effort. He remembered Morgan talking to him. He'd been right about him worrying about his mother. He loved his mother and knew that if he died, his team would keep her safe. He felt tears leak out of his closed eyes as he realised something. He couldn't hear the heart monitor anymore, or the ventilator he knew he'd been attached to. He couldn't hear anything.

More tears leaked from his eyes.

He felt a gloved hand come grasp his hand. He knew the strong grip well enough. It belonged to Morgan.

* * *

"He can't hear anymore, he's awake but trapped in his own body," Dr Kimura explained to him.

It was weak but he felt Reid grip his hand.

"He's hanging in there," Morgan said, his voice sounding strange from inside the suit. He knew that Reid couldn't hear anymore. He'd known from the start of the blood coming out of Reid's ears. He opened Reid's hand so it was flat. Slowly, letter by letter, he spelled out two words.

_'I'm here'_ he spelled.

"You're a good friend to him," Dr Kimura smiled inside her suit. "You're all wonderful to him. I remember seeing nurses bring two pots of jello into his room when I treated him a few years ago."

"Jello is an addictive substance," he tried to joke but his soul wasn't in it. "Do you think he's going to make it?"

"He's strong," she answered. "He'll make it through this if we can give him the cure in time."

"My team will find it, if it's the last thing they do."

* * *

Hotch approached warehouse with his team, he pulled the car over. "JJ, stay here."

"Why?" she argued.

"I'm telling you to stay here," he snapped before he left the car with Rossi and Blake.

"You know she's pissed about us leaving her behind," Rossi said as they made their way to the warehouse door.

"We all agreed back in the office that she had to stay behind. You know Reid would want her to stay back to."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Okay, just to let you all know, this won't be as long as my other fanfics. I'm trying to limit it to a certain amount of chapters but trust me, you've got a lot more to come in this. The human body can only endure so much before consequences may follow. Who said this virus wouldn't do anything permanent? It's an unknown virus, who knows? I think you'll like this chapter and you can vent to cliffhanger queen at the end of this. I'll accept it. Just need to clarify something. This gets updated everyday. My other fanfic, gets updated every two days. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so lucky to have you all. I adore you all, the best people in the world are the people who bring a smile to someone. You brought a smile to me, so you're the best. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch took the front entrance while Rossi and Blake took the back entrance. He had promised Reid before the others had come to the hospital that he'd keep Henry safe, that included keeping JJ alive. He had spoken with the others and they had agreed to respect Reid's wish. There were more ways to protect someone. He'd explain everything to JJ when they had the cure and Reid was awake and smiling. He heard the sound of a machine from inside. Taking a calming breath, he kicked down the door and pointed his gun at Vincent McAllister. "Put your hands up, McAllister!"

"I knew you'd come," Vincent smiled as he turned around in his chair. He revealed that he had a small vial in his hand as he raised his arms. "Looking for this."

"Put that down on the table," Hotch ordered.

"Oh, why would I do that? Spencer is going to die. Just like that dear old mentor of his."

"Why did you do it?" Hotch questioned as he held the gun firmly in front of him. "Why create this virus just to kill two people?"

"I wanted them to suffer, for what those two did. They got them killed."

"Who?"

"Agent Gideon and his stupid empty words got my brother, my wife and my little girl killed. They were there that day that bastard took them hostage. I listened as Gideon tried to have little Spencer work out a way to resolve the situation. He used my family as a training exercise! They ruined my life. I've spent year after year trapped in a dead world. I wanted them to understand how it feels to have poison run through their bodies! Grief is the worst poison there is, it burns and it never stops. Agent Gideon felt that pain. I guess he figured me out though."

"Gideon and Reid didn't kill your family, the man who held them hostage killed them. You've killed one innocent man and another one is lying in the hospital bed, dying for something he had no part in. Put the vial down!"

"As you wish," McAllister grinned. He let the vial fall from his hand.

"NO!"

* * *

Morgan sat outside the hospital room again, staring through the glass. He jumped as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Garcia apologised as she sat next to him. "How is he?"

"He can't see," Morgan explained sadly. "He can't hear anything and he has stopped responding to touch or stimulation. He probably can't taste or smell anything either. He can't breathe without the ventilator. They think his organs will start shutting down soon. He's dying and they think he only has a few hours before the cure won't work."

"Why won't it work?"

"By then, they think that the virus will have done too much damage."

"He can't die," Garcia began to cry gently. Morgan put his arm around her. "God, I hope they get him and get the cure."

"What do you mean, baby girl?"

"I managed to get two locations and the team is on their way to the one in Virginia."

"I hope they get him too," Morgan sighed, he looked up and frowned. He pressed the nurse call button. Dr Kimura came from around the corner over to him.

"Yes, Agent Morgan."

"Why is blood in that bag?" Morgan pointed into the room. Dr Kimura looked and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Dammit," she said in frustration. "I don't understand. The other patient, didn't progress like this. It was slower. That bag connects to his catheter. If there is blood, it means the virus is beginning to affect his kidneys."

* * *

Hotch pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Vincent's shoulder. Surprise filled his heart along with relief as he watched Alex slide along the floor and catch the vial in her hand. She rolled away from Vincent and looked at the vial. "I got it," she smiled.

Rossi rushed forward and secured McAllister.

"No! No!" Vincent screamed before gritted his teeth and moaning at the pain in his shoulder. They all looked at him as he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Rossi snapped before hitting his shoulder.

"You don't have as much time as you think," he laughed hysterically.

* * *

_He ran after Henry and laughed as he caught him. He put him down and smiled at his godson. "Told you I'd catch you."_

_"Uncle Morgan said you were slow," Henry giggled._

_"Did he now?" Reid laughed. He looked up and found that the sky had suddenly turned grey. Rain began to fall around him. Henry ran up the steps and into the house, stopping at the door._

_"Uncle Spence, get out of the rain," he laughed. "The storm is bad."_

_Rushing after Henry, he walked into the house. He felt confused as he looked down and found his clothes completely dry. Henry had disappeared from his sight. "Henry! Where are you?"_

_Panicked, he rushed around the house, opening every closet he came by. JJ was going to hate him forever if something happened to his godson. He'd never forgive himself either. "HENRY! Where are you?!"_

_He rushed up the stairs and opened one of the bedroom doors. He froze when he saw himself laying in a hospital bed, a tube down his throat and IV's all around him. He walked over and touched his own cheek. "I don't understand."_

_"You're not supposed to," a voice came from the couch. He looked over and shook his head._

_"What's happening to me? You're not alive."_

_She stood up from the sofa and touched his cheek. "I'm here because you need to fight."_

_"Maeve, I'm sorry," he softly whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It wasn't your fault. I know you don't want to leave them behind. You're afraid to lose your family and you will if you don't fight. Fight for Henry."_

_The lights in the room suddenly went out. Outside the window had turned dark too. "Maeve, what's happening?"_

_He turned around and found himself alone. The darkness began to creep into the room, getting closer to both versions of himself._

* * *

Morgan and Garcia both looked up, fear engulfing them as the heart monitor began to beep quicker and quicker. They watched as Dr Kimura quickly came into the room with a suit on.

"No!" Garcia cried as she watched the line on the monitor become straight and a horrible noise filled the room. She knew he was flat-lining. More nurses flooded into the room in suits. Morgan's arms came around her and held her as they watched Dr Kimura prepare the paddles.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't leave us now," she sobbed. "Morgan, we can't lose him."

"They'll save him," Morgan whispered, reassuring himself that he wasn't going to lose his best friend. Garcia had to sit down when Reid's body jumped up and then came down again, the paddles sending a shock through his heart.

* * *

Hotch came rushing down the corridor, a lab technician had already taken the cure to the lab to check if it was truly the cure. They couldn't inject something that might make Reid worse. Rossi was securing Vincent with Blake. JJ was with the lab technician. Hotch wanted her to keep him safe and away from harm. Nothing could happen to that cure. He came around the corner and stopped as he watched the medical team try to resuscitate the youngest member of his team.

"Oh, god. Please not now," Hotch shook his head.

Dr Kimura stepped away from the bed, placing the paddles down. She shook her head to the window.

"No, no, no, no," Garcia broke down in Morgan's arms.

* * *

_Reid sat in the corner as the darkness got closer and closer. He closed his eyes and felt the coldness come near him. He opened his eyes when he felt something wrap around him. Henry was in front of him with a torch and had put a blanket over him. Sitting next to Reid, he snuggled under his arm with the torch and held it up. "I'll protect you if you protect me, Uncle Spence."_

_Reid took the torch from Henry_ _and shined it at the darkness._

* * *

They all looked up as a beep filled the room and the line on the monitor broke.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I know that I'm evil with my cliffhangers and I do apologise for the cardiac arrests that I may have given to some people. I also apologise for the sleepless night I may have caused to those who I left wondering if he's alive or not. I am so relieved that you all liked the parts with Henry and Spencer. There are more in this chapter. It's just the show has moments where if one of them gets hurt and is in the hospital, they have these experiences. I wanted to give Spencer one in this. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, even though I scared you all with the cliffhanger, I love you for reviewing because you're absolutely the best readers in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

One beep turned to two, and then to three. Garcia's tears of grief turned into ones of joy as the monitor began to beep in a continuous rhythm, the oxygen levels began to rise again. They all watched with joy as Reid continued to hold on to life.

"Oh, there's my baby boy," Garcia cried with joy. "I knew he wouldn't give up."

A smiled came to Dr Kimura's face as she checked him over. She opened the IV drips to allow more fluids to enter his body before leaving the room.

Hotch walked over, his heart pounding from what he had just seen. He walked over to Garcia and Morgan. "Thank god."

* * *

_Reid opened his eyes and found himself at the park with Henry, the sun was shining and the grass beneath him was a lush green that felt soft to touch. There was storm in the distance but he knew it wouldn't come for some time. The house had disappeared and so had the darkness._

_"Push me, Uncle Spence," Henry yelled as he sat on the swing. Rising quickly, he ran over and pulled the swing back. Henry giggled as the swing went higher. "Higher! Higher!"_

_He laughed gently as he watched his godson go higher and higher._

* * *

"You found the cure," Morgan smiled.

"He seemed very intent on smashing the vial so we wouldn't be able to use it. I'm giving Alex a raise for catching that vial, I barely saw her dive for it. The lab has it and they'll do a small test to confirm that it's the cure. It won't take long. I don't understand. Why is he this bad?" Hotch asked.

"They think that Reid was given a higher concentration, meaning the virus is shutting down his body quicker than it shut Gideon's body down. Why did he go after them?"

"He blamed Gideon and Reid for a failed negotiation that killed his family, I'll look into it later. All that matters to me now is Reid getting the cure and recovering. I know that it'll take a while."

"Who cares how long it takes?" Garcia said. "As long as he is alive, we'll be there to help him get better. They think that the virus can only infect someone by blood or other fluids. It's not airborne. The other patients aren't showing signs of infection. They all feel perfectly fine but they'll stay the full forty-eight hours. Once Reid gets the cure, he'll be cleaned up but we won't get to go in for a while. Not till they're sure the virus is gone."

"What do you think makes him fight?" Morgan wondered as he stared Reid's heart rate. Not as strong as before but it was there. When everyone else had given up, he'd proved he was a fighter.

"You can ask him when he wakes up," Hotch answered. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall. He remembered the moment Vincent had let go of the vial. Everything had moved, almost in slow motion. Staring through the glass, he hoped that the cure worked. The team would never recover if they lost Reid. All of them knew that he was the glue that held them all together. His innocence made them see the better things in the world, his genius and skills had saved countless people and he knew how to make them all a family again when something went wrong.

Garcia's phone began to ring. She brought it out of her pocket and answered without looking at the screen. "Hello."

Hotch watched as her face turned into one of surprise. "Hey, Emily."

* * *

The entire team had gathered outside the glass window to watch Dr Kimura inject the cure into Reid's IV. The lab had proved that it is was the cure and had given them enough to treat Reid. Dr Kimura placed the syringe in the IV and pressed the plunger. They all let out a sigh of relief but they all knew it was far from over. The doctor had explained that it might take weeks for Reid to wake up. His body had sustained a great deal of damage and it would take time for it all to heal. Dr Kimura went through the decontamination process before coming out and greeting them a few minutes later.

"Hopefully, he should start to improve," she smiled. "I want you all to understand that he may not wake for weeks."

"We know," Rossi nodded. "I can guarantee that one of us will be here every day till he wakes up and every day after that."

"He's lucky to have you all."

"We're lucky to have him," JJ spoke up. "I don't know what we would do if we lost him."

"If I may say, I got a surprise when his heart rate came back up. Something made him fight and I believe that it was all of you. I'll come back soon and check on his progress."

"Dr Kimura," Garcia called as the doctor went to walk away. Garcia came forward and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, for looking after him."

"You're welcome," Dr Kimura smiled gently.

* * *

_"Where the storm go, Uncle Spence?" Henry said before pointing to the sky. Reid looked up and found nothing but the crystal blue sky above him. The storm was gone and there was nothing but the green grass and the park around him._

_"I guess it won't ruin our day then," Reid grinned. He looked over near the pond and found Maeve smiling at him. A picnic set up all around her and the sun shining on her face._

_"Who's that?" Henry wondered._

_"Someone wonderful," Reid declared. "Let's go have picnic."_

* * *

Rossi sat with JJ at the window, Hotch had taken everyone to get something to eat. None of them had eaten since they had rushed to see Reid in the hospital.

"His heart rate is going up," JJ said happily. "Only a little but it's nice to see it going up."

"It'll be a slow process but we'll bring him back to catching unsubs in no time."

"Is it true Emily is on her way?" JJ questioned.

"She's taking the first flight soon and she'll be here tomorrow."

"Henry wants to come and see him too. I don't want him to see him till all the tubes are gone. I know that Henry is mature for his age but I don't want him to have this memory of his uncle Spence."

"At least, wait till the ventilator is gone."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Reid felt the haze over him disappear. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. He felt cool, the heat that he remembered blazing through his veins had disappeared. He opened his eyes. After a few moments, he registered that he was no longer in the quarantine room. Looking to his side, he found Morgan asleep in a chair next to him.

"Morgan," he called. He frowned when he realised that he had not heard his own voice. He had felt the vibrations and he watched Morgan begin to wake up. He turned his head and couldn't hear the monitor beeping like he had before. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned and found Morgan grinning. He watched as Morgan's mouth moved but he didn't hear the words.

"I can't hear," he said, feeling his voice again. He began to panic. Morgan pressed the call button above the bed. Two strong hands came to his shoulders and placed him gently against the pillows. Morgan grabbed a pen and a newspaper. He wrote something and handed it to him. Reid looked at the newspaper and found that Morgan had filled out a few spaces on the crossword section.

_'Stay calm. It's okay'_

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't enjoy making you all cry, (secretly collects the tears in a jar and does a Dr Evil laugh). I've only ever killed Reid once and that was in a supernatural story. While I made people cry, I learned never to kill him again. I once received a lovely message telling me that if I ever killed him again, I'd have a mob of criminal mind fans marching to my house. I just like scaring you all. I already know I'm a sadistic woman. My mother confirmed that. Anyway, in the next few chapters you will see what the virus has done to his body and you'll see his whole family there for him. I know my writing isn't perfect but I do try to improve my writing as time goes on. My personal writing is better because I have much more time to spend on it. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was at my friend's house when I looked at them and they all made me smile. You're all wonderful readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Silence surrounded him, a bubble where the voices of others couldn't reach him. Dr Kimura called a new doctor and the man was now prodding and checking his hearing. The small plastic curve of a hearing aid came around his earlobe, the cold plastic making him smile. He loved the sensation as it slid over his skin. With the push of a switch, he began to hear a small hissing noise. Seconds later, he heard Morgan's familiar voice come through his ears.

"I can hear you, Morgan."

"I'll keep it at this setting," the doctor mumbled to himself before looking up. "Hello, Spencer. I'm Doctor Manson, how clearly can you hear us?"

"Very clearly," he smiled. "It's so good to hear again. What's wrong with my hearing?

"I'll keep looking into it. I suspect that the virus has damaged something. I don't know if the damage is repairable. Till I'll reach an official diagnosis, you can use these hearing aids. They're temporary but it's a good sign if you can hear using them. I'll let you rest and come back later."

"Thank you."

Resting back into his pillows, his entire body felt stiff. His muscles felt tight, sore and warm. Two strong arms descended and wrapped around his small frame. Morgan gave him a brotherly hug before returning to his seat. "What was that for?"

"I just had to do it," Morgan shrugged. "It's so nice to see you awake. You have no idea how close we came to losing you."

Reid touched the hearing aids and scrunched up his face.

"You okay, kid?"

"Some sounds are louder than others. Can I turn the monitor off?"

Morgan walked around the bed, pressed a few buttons and the beeping noise ceased. "Dr Kimura showed me how to do this. Once you became stable, they allowed us to turn down the noise from this."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks, kid. Two very long weeks. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and the side of my stomach hurts."

"I need to talk to you about that," Morgan hesitated. He came to the side of the bed and gently lifted Reid's baggy shirt to show a bandage. "This is why it hurts."

Reid brought his hand to the bandage, running his fingers over the soft material. "What is that?"

"During the first week of your recovery, one of your kidneys began to shut down. They tried to save it with medication but it wasn't a possibility. They had to take it out. Your other kidney is functioning fine though, you can still live a normal life."

"Any other damage?" he questioned, his mind bringing more and more worries forth.

"You won't feel yourself for some time, your lungs received some damage. They're recommending you use an inhaler in the future and take it easy. Dr Kimura, told us that you are one hell of a fighter. I agree with her."

"Why?"

"Your heart stopped before we gave you the cure. They tried to bring you back but they couldn't. After they stopped, all that filled your room was the sound of the monitor, a sound that told us you had no heart beat. By a miracle, your heart started beating again. You held on for us to give you the cure."

Reid remembered the darkness, he would never forget. A smile graced his lips. "Henry."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Henry. When the dark came for me, he gave me a flashlight to keep it away. He saved my life."

"Oh my god!"

Both men focused on the door, both recognising Garcia's voice. Her heels rushed across the room, her colourful self reaching him in record time. Soft arms came around him and hugged him with an tight grip. "I love you," she cried gently. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Ignoring the pain at his side, he hugged her back and cherished everything about her. The softness of her hair, the flowery perfume that made him want to sneeze and the colourful dress sense that always made him smile. Small things that were so big to him now.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

She came away with a big grin across her face. "We came so close to losing you. It's wonderful to see those big brown eyes again."

Her hand stroked his cheek and then settled on his ear, her fingers feeling along the hearing aid. "What are these for?"

"When he woke up, he couldn't hear anything. They gave him a temporary aid till they figure out if his hearing is repairable. If not, they'll fit him with a more stable hearing aid."

"It's a small price," Reid said. "I'm alive and I can see you all again. Who gave me the virus?"

"A man named Vincent McAllister, he infected you because he blames you for the death of his family."

"I remember him," Reid sighed. "Cassie McAllister, Paige McAllister and Ben McAllister. His wife, his daughter and his brother. It wasn't my fault. No matter what we gave the hostage taker, he grew more and more out of control."

"Pretty boy, we need to tell you something," Morgan said sadly.

"What?"

"Gideon got infected with the virus by Vincent. He didn't make it. He figured out who Vincent was though before he died. Without his help, we would never have found him in time to save you."

"Gideon's dead," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Garcia tried to comfort.

"I think I need to go back to sleep," he spoke. He laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Morgan and Garcia exchanged a look. One that didn't need words to show that they knew the sadness that Reid was feeling.

* * *

The next time his eyes fluttered open, he smiled. Henry climbed on the bed and hugged him. "I missed you, uncle Spence."

Reid brought him close. "I missed you too. Thank you, Henry."

"What for?" Henry quizzed, the curiosity every child had now graced his face.

"You kept me from going to a very bad place. I dreamed that we played at the park and that you protected me when a storm appeared. Thank you for keeping me safe, Henry."

"I'll protect you if you protect me," Henry grinned. "You told me that when I got sick."

He remembered the Henry in his mind saying the same words.

"Are you better?"

"I feel better," Reid nodded.

"You gave us a scare," JJ spoke up. "It's wonderful to see your eyes again. They've been closed for too long."

"JJ, I need to talk to you."

She understood what he wanted. "Will!"

Will came into the room. "Hey, Spencer. How you doing?"

"Getting there. Could you take Henry for something to eat? I need to talk to JJ about something."

"Sure," Will agreed. He swooped down and picked up his son.

"I want to stay," Henry pouted.

"I'll get you some ice cream," Will promised his son. "Don't worry, Spence isn't going anywhere."

Henry and Will left the room, leaving JJ alone with him. "Is Gideon really dead?" he asked.

"Spence, I'm really sorry. His son, Stephen, is arranging the funeral. He is going to scatter Gideon's ashes by the sea."

"He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die like that. I never want to feel like that again in my life. I hate that he died in so much pain. He may have left us,  
but he still gave me direction in my life. He still came to help me when I was an addict. Did you know that he was the one who took me to my first addiction meeting? He walked me to the door and told me that every meeting was a wall I could put up against taking dilaudid again. He didn't come in. He said that this was a path he couldn't walk, I had to do it alone. I've always felt some anger at him for leaving but I also respected him for bringing me into the BAU. I found my family there. I found all of you ready to accept me for who I was."

JJ walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She pressed the blue button and raised the back of the bed. "It's okay to do what I know you want to do."

A small tear slid down his cheek. "He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die like that, trapped in his own body at the end."

"Vincent will pay for what he has done. I know this, Spence. Gideon knew that you were in danger and one the last acts in his life was to give us Vincent's name. Without him, we would never have found the cure in time. One of his last acts was to make sure you survived this."

JJ brought her arms around him and began to comfort him. She felt more tears hit her shirt. "It's okay. I know you're going to miss him. We all will. It's okay to let it out."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Reid opened his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. Taking a deep breath, he turned and felt happiness flow through him as he watched his friend flip through a gossip magazine. "Are you timing how long it take me to read an article, Dr Reid?"

"Emily," he laughed gently. Throwing the magazine aside, she sat next to him and brought him into a strong hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. Coming away, she kissed his forehead and cradled his face. "I'm so happy that you're awake."

"When did you arrive?"

"Two weeks ago, I've been crashing at Garcia's apartment since then. I've gained a pound eating all the food she cooks. I was so worried about you on the plane. When I landed, you already had the cure and you began improving."

"Are you staying for a while?"

"A few more weeks," she assured him. "Interpol can survive without me for a while. I had a family emergency."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. I've made this a nice chapter with more Emily than the last chapter. She will feature prominently in the next few chapters. I've always loved her character but I've come to like Blake, who will also appear soon. I realised at the end of this chapter that she's not really been there so she'll be featured in the next chapter. I will say this now, please don't get on my back about the british comment. I'm british myself, I was born here and I still live here. Although if I was step outside my door at the moment, I would do a superman and fly because of the weather. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you're magnificent and gublertastic, I want to hug you all and just spin you around. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

"I got you," Emily assured Reid, her arms around him and keeping him steady. "Take it nice and slow."

Reid slowly walked to the bathroom that was in his room. The virus had made his muscles weaker and being unconscious for two weeks, not moving at all in his bed, had made walking difficult. Each step on the cold floor made him smile, the feeling of the cold on his skin was something that he cherished after feeling nothing but heat and fire in his veins. Emily opened the door and helped guide him in.

"I'm good from here," he nodded as he grabbed the blue bar. His grip was weaker than he liked but he wasn't about to have Emily help him with something so personal.

"I'll be right outside. The moment I hear a thud, I'm opening this door and going into rescue mode."

"What did the british do to you?" he joked before closing the door.

As he did his business, he was glad the doctors had removed his catheter, the removal itself had not been pleasant or comfortable. He moved to the sink slowly and washed his hands, the water sliding to his finger tips and falling as if they were raindrops. He gripped the sink to steady himself after he dried his hands. "Emily, I think I need some help."

"Emily the rescuer is at your service," she said as she came through the door.

"You've already had your coffee, haven't you?"

"I have,"she laughed gently.

"Oh, I would love some coffee, I miss the smell and the taste of it."

"Sorry, Reid, you can't have any coffee. I'm not about to sneak you some either. Going cold turkey with coffee might even do you some good. You consume too much of it."

"I do not," he argued softly as she helped him back into the warm bed, a bed that Garcia had personalised with her own brand of pillows and plush toys. She pulled the cover back over him and fluffed out his pillows.

"Reid, you spend over fifty dollars a week on coffee, add what you get free at work, you should have turned into a coffee bean by now."

"What about your addiction to chocolate?"

"Every woman has a addiction to chocolate so you can't use that against me."

"I love having you back here," he said happily. "I miss talking to you about foreign films and eavesdropping on your conversations with Morgan about Kurt Vonnegut."

"I always wondered why you sat so close to us," she smirked before sighing. "I've missed you all too. I love working at Interpol but I always loved working here with you all. Being back with you all, it brings back that wonderful feeling of being part of a family."

"Why did you leave?" he questioned, curious about her reasons for moving to London.

"After Doyle, things just never felt the same. The team felt different and I knew that I had caused too many cracks, minor ones by the end, for me to fully repair. I couldn't settle down like you all have. I've always been like that."

"You stayed with us for years," he pointed out.

"I did and I will never forget working with you all and being there for the special moments we all had together. JJ's wedding, your belated birthday party, cooking with Rossi, and so many more moments that I'll never forget. I moved for a fresh start but I will alway have you all here. I'm never going to give you up and besides, do you think Garcia would ever let me get away?"

"If she could, I think we would all have tracking chips inside of us," he chuckled.

"Coloured pink knowing her," Emily giggled.

* * *

Garcia brought up the spoon and began to feed him the soup that the nurses had delivered. His hand shook too much to feed himself. He let out a small moan as the chicken soup slid across his tongue, bringing his taste buds back to life. He licked a small drop that tried to slip down his chin.

"I've never tasted anything so wonderful," he moaned joyfully.

Garcia pouted. "You wound me, Spencer Reid."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he apologised. "It's just nice having food, even if it is just soup. The moment I feel like I can handle a cupcake, I'll call upon you, the queen of cupcakes."

"Now you're just flattering me," she blushed playfully.

"What is happening with Vincent?" he asked between the mouthful of soup.

Placing the spoon in the bowl, she looked up. "He's being held in a secure detainment centre by the US government and is facing charges of murder, attempted murder and terrorism charges. He is never going to see daylight again. His virus is also being locked away."

"They should destroy it," Reid shook his head. "It felt as if my blood was boiling and it felt as if I was in a bubble, destined to die with only my mind keeping me company."

"You got the cure and that is all that matters."

"No," he disagreed angrily. "I may have received the cure but Gideon didn't get it in time. He died trapped inside his own body and in horrific pain. That virus should burn and die."

"Sweetie, calm down," she urged as she noticed his breathing becoming wheezy. He put his hand against his chest and let out a few painful coughs. Garcia grabbed a small inhaler from the side unit. The doctors had left it for him to use if this started to happen. She put it to his mouth and pressed down, he breathed in and began to calm down.

Reid felt Garcia's hand rubbed his back in a soothing motion. "Just breathe, there you go, nice and easy."

"I feel twice my age," he wheezed.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" Rossi's voice came through the room. He walked over to see Reid smiling and calming down. "Sorry for not being here."

"That's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"His lungs aren't as great as they were," Garcia explained. "It'll take time for them to recover. He needs to stay calm."

"You have to take it easy, Reid."

Garcia laid him back down against his pillows and kissed his cheek. "Don't made me get all wrathful on you. I'll sneak a sedative into a cupcake if I have to."

* * *

Laying in his hospital bed, he used Garcia's laptop to check on a few things. No news of the virus had reached the news, he knew it was standard protocol to keep the public in the dark about anything that would cause a panic. He used Garcia's email account and typed in Stephen Gideon's email address.

_Dear Stephen,_

_This is Spencer Reid, we met once when your dad introduced us at his house, I don't know if you remember me. I'm just emailing to say that I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was an amazing man who gave me direction in my life and who also saved my life. Not only with the recent event but in the past. I'd like to talk to you over the phone or face to face. I wanted to ask your permission to speak to you. He saved my life and I'm sorry that he died the way he did. He was a great man who deserved to live a much longer life. _  
_Again, I'm sorry for your loss and if there is anything I can do, please call me. I want to help._

_Spencer Reid_

He closed the laptop after he had sent the email. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart ache. Gideon had always been a father to him and while he had left the same way his actual father had, he still left him with the skills to truly be an FBI agent.

"Goodbye, Gideon," he whispered.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you'll like this chapter as it features different characters and their own struggles. Just to clarify, the end part of this got done because I've always found Morgan's struggle with his beliefs interesting. Especially after all the trials of life that he's gone through. I'm personally an atheist but I respect others who are religious. I studied religion and all the different types of religions. I'm aware of different traditions. My choice is because of personal experiences. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Also, I had an idea come into my head today for a fanfic. I wondered if any one would be interested in reading a story where Reid became the target of an unsub who kills you when you are dreaming. The team have to keep him awake to keep him alive. When he does sleep, he has to try to escape from the man hunting him. Let me know.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're great and I absolutely adore you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch walked down the hospital corridor with a three bags, all full of snacks, games, clothes and other things that Garcia had sent for Reid. Rossi had kept Reid company since the morning and now, it was his turn. He hated that he had not been able to see Reid before now. The directors had demanded a full briefing and at last, he had completed all the paperwork that they had asked for. He opened the hospital door but immediately dropped the bags.

"Reid," he panicked as he found him on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just lost my balance. My legs aren't being friendly to me," he smiled gently. "I just wanted to go to the bathroom."

Hotch gently put his arm around Reid's waist and brought him up from the floor. Guiding him to the bathroom, Hotch noticed the tremor that came through Reid's body. Grabbing the blue bar, Reid managed his way over to the toilet. Hotch closed the door to give him privacy. After a few minutes, his name got called. Taking his arm, Hotch led him back to the bed.

"Why are you shaking, Reid? Where is Rossi?"

"I'm just a little cold and with my muscles so weak, I'm not feeling too great. I think a kitten could beat me in a fight now. Rossi is getting something to eat. I sent him to get something when his rumbling stomach became the loudest thing in the room."

"You just need to build your body back up. The virus did a lot of damage in a short amount of time but we can get you back to normal with some time. Something you're going to have plenty of, you're on medical leave till you are fit for work again."

"Hotch, I'm missing a kidney, my lungs are weaker than before and I can't hear without these hearing aids. The doctor who examined my ears explained that I would need hearing aids for the rest of my life. The virus did too much damage."

"Wearing hearing aids isn't the end of the world," Hotch said as he helped Reid back into the bed. "Oh, Garcia sent something that I think will help with the cold."

Digging through the bags, he pulled out a purple bundle with a pink bow around it. He unwrapped the bow and walked over to the bed.

"What is that?" Spencer laughed as Hotch brought out the purple bundle.

"It's a snuggie," Hotch explained, he took Reid's arms and brought them into the sleeves. He sat down after making sure the snuggie reach under Reid's chin. "Do you feel warmer?"

"Starting too," Reid grinned as he brought the snuggie over his cold hands.

"I'm sorry for not being here much, Reid, I've had the directors wanting answers and a full briefing. Other agencies also want debriefing and the cases are beginning to pile up."

"Then you should start solving them again."

"The team won't work properly with you in hospital," he sighed. "I can't have them unfocused out in the field."

"When you collapsed and got rushed to the hospital, what did we do?"

"You all worked the case and saved that girl," Hotch said.

"Precisely, we know that the job must always come first. The team will work like they always do," he assured him. "I love the company but I know you could all be spending your time solving cases and helping people instead of sitting with me. Besides, I sleep most of the time and I know you're all running out of magazines to read. Everyday that you all stay here is another day that an unsub walks free to do what he wants. Emily can keep me company if she wants to, she's here for the next few weeks."

"I'll talk to the team and I'll talk to Emily."

Hotch knew that Reid was right. They couldn't stop solving cases because one of them was ill. The unsubs didn't stop, and neither could they if they had any hope of keeping the world a good place.

They both looked up as the door opened, Rossi came in with two styrofoam containers and a cup of coffee.

"We knew it was you," Hotch smirked. "We could hear your grumbling stomach."

Reid began to laugh on the bed, after a moment, he had to use the sleeve of the snuggie to wipe his cheeks as a small tear caused by laughter came down.

* * *

**A few days later**

Blake came into the room and found Emily sitting next to the bed. She had stayed behind while the rest of the team had left on a new case. Hotch wanted someone to help Emily at the hospital. She smiled at how protective Hotch was being.

"Hello, Emily," she greeted. She liked Emily and had come to know her well during the two weeks that Reid had slept.

"Hey," Emily smiled. Blake came over to the bed and noticed an abundance of plush toys, teddy bears and books around Reid.

"Garcia certainly knows how to make somewhere feel like home."

"She's not a hospital person," Emily said. "She likes being surrounded by colourful things. When one of us is ill or hurt, she does the same thing to us although she goes the extra mile when it comes to Reid."

"Is it true about his hearing?"

"It is," Emily sighed sadly. "He'll need the hearing aids for the rest of his life. They're going to give him ones better suited to his needs in a few days. They performed a test on his heart and for the time being, he has to stay away from strenuous activity. Not only to protect his heart but to protect his lungs too. He had to used the inhaler again yesterday when he tried to push himself to far. It scares me when I see him wheezing and struggling to breathe. His muscles will get stronger after some time, the doctors are setting up a physical therapy regime for him."

"That virus did so much damage in such a short amount of time."

"It almost killed him."

"I can't imagine the world without Spencer and his daily facts," Alex mused as she took a seat.

"Do you know that he times how long it takes us to read an article?"

"No, I didn't."

"He's also not shy about revealing our birthdays. I'm not in a rush to have the whole BAU discover my age," Emily chuckled.

"October 12th 1970," Reid mumbled as he came out his light sleep.

"I rest my case," Emily shook her head with a smile.

A knock at the door filled the room. "Come in," Blake called.

The door opened and a man walked in. "My name is Stephen Gideon, I'm here to talk to Spencer."

* * *

Morgan sat on the jet, they had already been briefed on the case but it would take at least another hour for them to reach their destination. He slipped out a book from his bag and smiled at the cover.

"What do you have there?" JJ asked as she came and took a seat across from him.

"Empty Planet," he said, showing her the cover. "After everything, I decided to start reading it. It's one of Reid's favourite books."

"By the wear and tear on the cover, I assume it also belongs to Reid."

"Don't tell him I borrowed it."

"Your secret is safe with me."

JJ noticed that he had a small chain around his neck, the end of it hidden beneath his t-shirt. "I haven't seen you wear that before."

"Oh this, it's nothing."

"Morgan, what is it?"

Bringing the chain out from under his shirt, he showed it to her. It was a silver cross. "Are you starting to believe again?" she asked.

"I've seen a lot of things during my time with the BAU. I've seen men do horrific things and I've had my beliefs shaken to the core by events that have happened to us. When Reid started coughing up blood and couldn't breathe, I did something. As the doctor put a tube down his throat, I prayed and pleaded. I begged God not to take him away, I said that we needed him and he needed us, I asked him to spare him. When his heart stopped later on, I watched him die. For that small amount of time, he died and I thought I would have to carry his coffin. Then, his heart started beating again and he came back. I choose to believe that God listened that day and gave Reid the strength to come back."

Morgan put the cross inside his shirt again. "All I know is that my best friend is alive because he's meant for so much more."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter mainly focuses on Spencer and Stephen discussing Gideon and I did love writing this chapter as I felt it had a unique aspect to it. Two men who both consider Gideon as their father, one linked by blood and another linked in other ways. I also like the ending to this chapter. Regarding the fanfic idea I posted last night, I'll start that when I finish this which will be in about another week or so. The unsub would be a normal human who has discovered a way to invade dreams. It's inspired by the idea that if you die in your dreams, you die in your sleep myth. I'll tease that the BAU would find a way to help Reid too. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you for taking the time to leave them and they mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt his arms shake as he straightened himself to sit up in his hospital bed. Emily and Alex gave him a small nod before leaving the room, leaving him alone with Stephen Gideon. They remained silent for some time, the only noise being heard was the clock on the wall. Licking his dry lips, Reid decided to speak first. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Stephen."

"Thank you," Stephen said before running a hand over his face. "I just don't understand why this happened. Look, I'm here because I have questions and I want answers. Even the morgue was reluctant to tell me anything, all I received were my dad's ashes, I couldn't even bury a body. Who killed him and why did they kill him? They came after you too but you survived."

"I only survived because of your father. He figured out who had infected him and knew that I was his next target, your dad saved my life. The man who killed him is Vincent McAllister, he created the virus because he blamed Gideon and myself for the death of his family. He lost his brother, his daughter and his wife at a negotiation that went wrong. Well, it didn't go wrong, we tried everything to save his family but the man who took them hostage was mentally disturbed and had already decided to kill them, no matter what we said. He killed Gideon because he thought he had tried to use the negotiation as a teaching exercise. Your father didn't though."

"Why use a virus?" Stephen asked. "Why not a gun or a knife? He could have survived or even fought off the guy if they had gotten used."

"I don't know," Reid lied.

"He was doing so well," Stephen shook his head, wiping a tear from his cheek. "He had drifted for a while but he settled in Florida and loved his new home. It was safe and near the beach, with a porch that overlooked the sea, a place where he could read his books and write. We had started talking again and he met his grandchild too."

"He was a grandfather?"

"Yeah, I have a daughter called Maisy, she's four years old and she met him when she turned two. He loved looking after her and even though she is little, he tried to turn her into the next master chef. I don't know what to tell her, I mean, how do you tell a four-year old that her grandfather is dead? She adored him."

Reid found it more and more difficult to keep himself from getting upset. Gideon had finally found a place to call home, where he had reconnected with his son and met his granddaughter, a place where the happy ending he had wanted had finally happened. Vincent had ripped that all away from him and given him a horrible and painful death, he felt as if he should have died and that Gideon should have survived.

"It should have been me," he whispered.

"What?"

Lifting his head, he look into Stephen's eyes. "Vincent should have come after me first, Gideon may have survived if Vincent had come after me."

"If one of my dad's last actions in life was to save you, he didn't want you to die, he wanted to save you. He used to talk about you all the time, the great Spencer Reid. I know we met once, but back then things had been strained with my father and I was jealous of you."

"Why?"

"You spent everyday with my father, talking with him and playing chess, you were like a son to him. He always wondered about you and how you were doing. I told him to google you but he wasn't exactly the most able person when it comes to computers. Back to the point, back when he still worked with you, I felt abandoned and alone. Yet, he supported you all the way."

"He was like a father to me," Spencer smiled sadly. "My dad abandoned my mom and myself when I was eight. When I met Gideon, he took me for a drink and asked about my courses and what I wanted to do in the future. He brought me into the BAU and guided me through my early years there. When he left, it took a long time to get over losing him. I think back then, he really wanted to spend time with you, I just think he was afraid of you rejecting him."

"Depending on the year, I may have, I didn't want to bring him back into my life so he could just abandon me again. When he settled in Florida and made a life for himself, I knew it was the right time."

"Stephen, if you need help with anything at all, just ask. I want to help you."

Stephen brushed a hand through his hair. "You meant a lot to him, I know that. When do you think you will be out of hospital and able to come to Florida?"

"I'm not sure," Reid said honestly. "Not in great shape since Vincent did this to me."

"How bad are you?"

"My muscles are weak, I can't hear without the hearing aids, I'm missing a kidney and my lungs are weakened. They'll release me in a few days but it'll be a while before I'm up and about properly. Why do you want me to come to Florida?"

"His house," Stephen answered. "I don't have any brothers and my wife doesn't have time to do this. When you're ready, I'd like you to come and help me with his belongings. I don't know what to do with them or how to sort through them. I'd appreciate your help. I'll keep the house locked till you're able to come to Florida."

"I'll help you, I know this isn't easy for you. Gideon was a wonderful man who deserved a long and happy life. I'm sorry that he died that way he did."

"Can I ask you something?" Stephen asked.

"Anything."

"Did he die a painful death? Was he in pain at the end?"

Reid looked into Stephen's eyes and took a deep breath. "No, he didn't die in pain. By the end, he wouldn't have felt anything and he would have been asleep by then. He wasn't in pain, I promise. He slipped away in his sleep."

He had to lie to him, he didn't want Stephen to think that his father had died in excruciating pain. He knew he had done the right thing when Stephen gave a sad smile. "That's good. I'm happy that he passed away without pain."

* * *

**A few days later**

Morgan and Garcia walked down the street, looking for the place that Reid had told them about. They had spent the day with him and had promised to fulfill his request.

"Here it is," Garcia pointed to the sign. Morgan pushed the door open and held the door open for Garcia. As she walked in, she knew immediately why Reid liked this store, it was cosy and had a classic style to it. An elderly woman came out from the back.

"I'm sorry, we're closing in five minutes," she said.

"Hello, I'm actually here because my friend sent me to help you. Are you Mrs Linton?"

"Yes, I am. What friend?"

"Spencer Reid," Garcia smiled. "The wonderful man behind me is Derek Morgan. Spencer is in the hospital after a very serious infection, he'll be out of action for a while but told us that he helps you when he can on saturday evenings."

"Oh my god, I feared something had happened," Mrs Linton gasped gently. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks, is he okay?"

"He's on the mend, Mrs Linton," Morgan nodded. "He's worried about you and the store so we volunteered to come down and help you."

"Are you Penelope Garcia?" she pointed.

"I am," Garcia confirmed.

"Oh, I knew I recognised Derek's name and Reid talks about you both all the time, especially how colourful you are, Penelope."

"Really?" Garcia giggled slightly.

"He loves talking about you," Mrs Linton began to explain. "I don't know what I would do without his help, things haven't been easy since the last time he helped. He seems very lonely sometimes and he has a sad look in his eyes."

"He hasn't had a very easy time," Morgan said. "We are here to make things easier, we are yours to command."

"Make use of Morgan," Garcia chuckled. "He's a regular Hercules."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a nice simple chapter which I hope you all enjoy as there are some nice and funny moments inside this chapter. I will warn you that this will probably finish on Sunday. This isn't going to be the same length as my other fanfics. After this finishes, I'll move on to a new fanfic. I don't take long to start new fanfics. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and amazing. I adore you all and I cherish every review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat in the wheelchair, waiting for his discharge papers to go through. The hospital was now finally releasing him to go home but had given him bottle after bottle of medications to take, two inhalers and new hearing aids that were smaller and less noticable than the ones he'd been wearing during his stay in the hospital. He wondered how Morgan and Garcia were getting on at the bookstore, he knew they would do a good job and he had no doubt that Mrs Linton would take a shine to both. The hospital door opened and Dr Kimura walked in. She had given him the final all clear to go home.

"Looking forward to going home?" she asked.

"I'm looking forward to getting out of the hospital, this place reminds me how close I came to dying. I'm staying at Morgan's house, he has a downstairs bedroom with an en suite, no stairs makes things easier for me. The doctors recommended that I live with someone till I'm able to live on my own without risking injury."

"You're in a fragile state, it's good that you have a wonderful family ready to take care of you. We must stop meeting like this."

"I know," he sighed before giving her a smile. "Thank you, Dr Kimura, for saving my life and keeping me alive. That's twice you've saved my life."

"I didn't save you, Spencer. You saved yourself when your heart stopped and your team saved you when they brought the cure to the hospital. You saved yourself all those years ago when you got infected with anthrax, I didn't find the cure, you did and you saved so many people."

"I wouldn't have survived without you treating me, Dr Kimura. You're a brilliant doctor and a compassionate one too. I know letting the team sit outside that window wasn't protocol and I just wanted to say thank you for letting them stay with me."

"My father always taught me that some rules can be broken," she laughed gently.

"He sounds like a wise man. Thank you again for everything."

Dr Kimura came forward and gave him a small hug. "You're a strong man, Spencer."

She came away and took his hospital bag from his lap. "You do understand that you have to take all the medication at the correct times and without fail. Use your inhalers when you get out of breath or when your breathing causes you pain. Slowly take longer walks to build up your muscles and your lungs. Your hearing will also take some getting used to."

"It's different," he said as he touched the hearing aids. "Some sounds are higher than others and I'm trying to find a balance. I wanted to ask, will there be any consequences to me having only one kidney?"

"There might be," she nodded. "However, living with one kidney won't change your life. I'd recommend that you eat a healthier diet but you can still eat normally, although I would recommend avoiding a high protein diet. Protein breaks down into waste materials that your kidney will have to have to remove, therefore it's better to avoid a high protein diet as eating too much protein will burden the kidney. You should still eat protein but a healthy amount. I'll be honest with you, problems may arise in the future but I'm going to make sure your personal physician sees you every three months for the time being."

"Why every three months?"

"Just to check that your kidney is functioning properly and that you're in good health. We've never seen this virus before and we don't know the true after effects. You will need monitoring for a very long time."

"Can I still drink coffee? None of my team will sneak me any until I get permission from a doctor."

"Two cups a day and that is your limit."

"Please tell me you're joking," he said.

"No, I'm not. You're limited to two cups a day and don't put a lot of sugar into your coffee, I want you to also drink plenty of water every day. I'll be passing the coffee instructions to your family and I know they'll make sure you stick to just two cups."

"Oh, I know they will," he laughed gently.

* * *

Morgan reached up and placed the last book on the shelf. He almost fell off the stool when he felt a hand grabbed his ass, he turned around and found Garcia giggling. "Are you finished?"

"I am, Baby girl."

He jumped down from the stool and smiled at the bookshop. All the new books were on display, they had unpacked the new stock and Garcia had worked her creative magic to make the store more visible online. Garcia followed him as he took the stool in the back room where Mrs Linton was making them a cup of coffee. They accepted the cups as she handed them over.

"Thank you, both of you, everything you've done today is a great help to me."

"It was our pleasure," Garcia smiled. "You have a lovely store and I can see why Reid loves coming here."

"I have something for him," Mrs Linton said as she walked over and took a bag from the chair. "These are all for him, I always let him have books a few days or so before they get released."

She placed the bag down before grabbing two small bags from another chair. "These are for you."

"We couldn't possibly take them," Garcia tried to say but Mrs Linton shook her head.

"You've helped me a great deal and when I saw you look through the new stock, I noticed you had your eyes on these. Please, I want you to have them for what you've done for me."

Garcia put down her coffee and accepted the two bags of books. "Thank you so much, we're happy to help and we'll be helping you any time that you need it. We usually have our saturday to ourselves," she said. "Besides, we promised Spencer that we would help you for as long you need and we don't break promises."

"I can see why he loves being around you all."

* * *

Walking from the car to his house, he laughed as he had to carry Garcia in his arms. She grabbed his keys and opened the door for him before leaning back against him. As they walked in, they found Emily sitting on the couch with a book in front of her.

"What on earth is going on?" she grinned.

Garcia held up her pink shoe to show the broken heel. "I broke my damn heel walking back to the car and now my ankle is swollen."

Morgan carried her to the couch and placed her down, he pulled the coffee table near to her, placed a pillow on it and then gently lifted her ankle to it. Emily came over and inspected it. "Oh, Garcia, that is swollen. I think it just needs some ice though."

"Where is Reid?" Garcia asked, she let out a small gasp as Morgan came in from the kitchen and placed a pack of frozen peas on her ankle. "Oh, sweet jesus, that's cold."

"Frozen peas are generally cold," Emily rolled her eyes. "Reid is asleep and he'll stay like that because of the medication. One of them makes him sleepy but he only has to take that at night. He is only allowed two cup of coffee a day so we'll have to keep an eye on the coffee pot."

"Two cups," Morgan said before shaking his head with a smile. "That is a form of torture for him. I'm going to go and check on him."

He made his way to the downstairs bedroom and opened the door. He walked in and smiled when he found his friend in a deep sleep, his brown locks sprawled across the pillow. Bringing the blanket up, he tucked it under his chin and used a corner of it to wipe some drool from Reid's chin. "Sleep tight, kid."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Big apologies for not updating last night, I just had one of my feeling bad days that I get sometimes and I was running on about an hour of sleep yesterday. Really sorry again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has Emily leaving but I assure you that she will come back by the end of this story. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I love you all to bits! Thank you!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom - I burst out laughing when I read your quote from scrubs, that song immediately popped in my head. Thanks for the laugh. I think the best way to describe Reid and Morgan's friendship is guy love.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Reid sat on the couch, his breathing wheezy and it was beginning to hurt as he took in each breath. Emily had popped out for a few groceries but he was now regretting his decision not to go with her. He tried his inhaler but found it empty. Rising from the couch, he made his way to his bedroom but lowered himself to his knees when he was breathing became short.

"Reid, I'm back!" Emily called as she came through the front door. He hit his hand against the door and heard her footsteps rush to his room, she walked in and immediately went over to the bedside unit where she grabbed his other inhaler. Coming back, she put the inhaler to his mouth and pressed down. "Breathe in, Reid."

He breathed in and felt the pain in his lungs begin to ease. Emily sat behind him and began to coach him back into a regular rhythm of breathing. With some help, she brought him to his feet and led him back to the couch. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a shaky thumbs up after choosing not speak till he had full control of his breathing again.

Her hand came up to his face and stroked back his hair, tucking it behind his ears. "Oh, Reid, things will get better and you'll be back to normal in no time. Hang on."

She went over to the grocery bags and pulled out a bottled water. He watched as she unscrewed the lid and gave the bottle to him. Slowly, he gulped down the liquid and felt it soothe his burning throat. Bringing the bottle away, he wiped away the moisture with his sleeve. "Thank you, Emily."

"What happened to your breathing? You were fine when I left."

"I went to the kitchen but I just lost control of my breathing, it happens sometimes. It just scares me when it does happen."

"Why did you go into the kitchen? I left you water and snacks before I left."

"I wanted some coffee."

"Spencer Walter Reid, you're only allowed two cups a day and you already had them before I left. The doctor told you to limit your caffeine intake. Did you drink anymore?"

"About half a cup," he admitted.

"I'm letting Garcia loose when she finishes work tonight. She's going to kick your ass."

"I hate this," he said angrily as talking became easier. "I feel sick because of my medication, I lose my balance and I can't eat what I want to eat because I'm afraid of damaging the one kidney I have left. Garcia calls me her frail little bunny for some reason. I just miss being about to jump out of bed, run down the stairs and grab a paper. Since taking the medication, Morgan has to help me out bed in the morning because I'm still drowsy. I love you all but since leaving the hospital I feel like I'm Bambi trying to walk and I hate feeling weak."

"The doctor explained that it would take time for you to get back to normal. I know that all these changes aren't easy but we both know you've gone through a lot worse and come out fighting, don't stop fighting now."

"Okay," he smiled at her. "I'll try not to let you all down."

"You could never let us down," she smiled gently. "I just don't want you to let yourself down."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Garcia walked with him slowly as they made their way to departures. Emily turned around and prepared to say goodbye to him. He didn't want her to go but Interpol had called her back. He still felt frail, even after weeks of taking his medication and doing some physical therapy.

"I'm going to miss you," she smiled sadly. "I've loved spending time with you all again."

"We're going to miss you too," Garcia said, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, why can't you stay?"

"London is calling for my wonderful mind," she chuckled. "I'll visit soon, I promise and we'll talk on Skype."

Emily hugged Garcia before coming away and walking over to Reid. "I want you to call me every week and let me know how you are doing."

"I will," he nodded. "Thank you for looking after me. I'm going to really miss you."

"Come here," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you too. Stay safe and listen to what Garcia tells you to do. I'll be furious if I find out you sneak any more coffee."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You can't keep me away for long."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Morgan stared at the empty jet seat, he missed Reid not working with them all. For the last two weeks, Reid had managed to stay alone without any problems. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong today though and was happy to be heading home. He brought out his phone and dialled Reid's cellphone. He waited for an answer and felt relief as he heard the call get answered. "Hello," a woman's voice came down the phone.

Morgan immediately frowned. "Who is this? Where is Reid?"

"My name is Dr Rosalyn, Spencer Reid got brought into the hospital two hours ago after he was found unconscious on his porch by a mailman. He's experiencing breathing difficulties which I believe is due to an infection in his lungs. Is there anyone who can come down here? He's going to need a few days in the hospital."

"Um, yeah, I can have someone sent down. Is he okay? How bad is his breathing?"

"We're giving him oxygen and we're beginning a course of IV antibiotics to combat the infection."

Rossi walked over to him. "Is everything okay?"

Morgan held up his finger telling him to wait for a moment. "Just tell him that someone is on their way to sit with him. Please call us if anything happens."

He hung up the phone and looked up to Rossi. "How long till we get back home?"

"About an hour and a half, why?"

"The mailman found Reid unconscious on the porch, he's been rushed into hospital with breathing difficulties. The doctors are giving him oxygen and antibiotics, they think there is an infection on his lungs."

"I'll tell Hotch, we'll all go to the hospital when we land."

"I'm going to call Garcia and have her go to the hospital, I don't want Reid to stay on his own."

* * *

Garcia rushed past the two people blocking the elevator and made her way to the desk. She asked the nurse where he was and got promptly directed to a room down the corridor.

"Oh, baby boy," she cooed sadly as she walked into the room. Her eyes took in the IV's connected to him, the heart monitor and something in his hand which was cold and connected to another machine. "What is that?"

"It's helping him breathe," a voice came from the door. "Sorry, I'm Doctor Rosalyn, I'm in charge of Spencer's care. We didn't want to put him on a ventilator and we became worried he wasn't getting enough oxygen. The breather allows him to breathe easier and allows more oxygen to reach his lungs."

"Why are his lungs like this?"

"He has a serious infection and I'm surprised he didn't come in sooner."

Garcia turned to him. "Reid, how long have you been having trouble?"

"A week," the doctor answered. "I had a word with him before you arrived."

"Thought...it...was just...a cough," Reid wheezed before he put his mouth around the breather and took a deep breath in.

"I'm so not baking you anymore cupcakes," Garcia said angrily. "You can't do this, Reid. You know your lungs are frail since the virus."

Reid went to speak but Garcia put the breather back in his mouth. "Don't you dare argue with me, Spencer Reid. I'm not happy with you."

She turned to the doctor. "How long will he be here?"

"A few days."

"His team is on the way to see him, you spoke to one on the phone I believe."

"Yes, I didn't get his name though."

"His name is Derek Morgan and trust me, he's going to have some very strong words to say to Spencer."

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short but I have to get up early. I did a one shot last night though based on Mr and Mrs Anderson episode. I haven't seen it but I read a recap, besides it's more based around valentine's day and a certain genius. It's sad but if you want something to read, go check it out. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and brilliant, you always make me smile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan walked into Reid's hospital room to find him laying back against his pillows, a breathing device in his hand. "Are you trying to give us all a heart attack, kid?"

The rest of the team came in behind him, Hotch stepped forward with his arms crossed and a stoic look on his face, a look they all knew meant trouble. "Garcia sent me a message before we arrived, why didn't you tell us you were feeling unwell?"

Bringing the breather away, he looked at Hotch and took a wheezy rasp in. "I didn't...think it...was this bad."

"Reid, you were found unconscious and barely breathing on the front porch, this is serious. You can't shrug this off, you almost died from that virus and you have to start paying attention to your body again. You can't fight off infections like before and you should have told one of us how you were feeling."

Reid went to talk but took another few breaths from the breather first. He looked up. "I didn't...want to...worry you...over nothing."

Garcia put the breather back in his mouth and rubbed circles on his back to help him calm down. "Reid, no more talking, just listen to us," she ordered.

"Spence, this is worrying us, you think you can do things on your own but you have to understand that you need help. We love you and we all feared the worse when the doctor told us about you not breathing well and being found unconscious. The moment you were having trouble with your lungs, you should have told us," JJ sighed unhappily.

"Look at you, Reid," Morgan said, his arms crossed and his eyes flaring with anger. "You can barely breathe or talk. I know you hate feeling like this, I know how full of energy you can be sometimes but you have to learn that what happened with Vincent has changed your life. We almost lost you once and we are not going to lose you again. Till your breathing is better and you are more active, we're going to make sure that someone is with you at all times, you need supervision."

Reid shook his head and brought the breather away. "My life...my decisions...stay on...my own," he wheezed before bring back the breather.

"This isn't up for discussion," Rossi said adamantly. "It is your own life and you're free to make all the decisions you want, except this one. We trusted you to stay unsupervised but you didn't trust enough to tell us when something was wrong. I thought you trusted us."

"I do," he rasped at them. "I'm sorry...okay."

"We know you wouldn't do anything to upset us," Blake smiled gently. "You'll be supervised from now on though."

"Don't bother arguing, kid," Morgan smiled. "You know you won't win."

* * *

**Two months later**

Reid walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, enjoying the new sense of freedom he had since his lungs and muscles had grown stronger. He wasn't ready to run a marathon or even to run around after Henry but he didn't need anyone to help him walk anymore and only used his inhaler when he needed to. Taking the medication wasn't something he would ever be able to stop. The doctors had given him three medications that he would have to take for the rest of his life, something he didn't want to do but knew he had to.

As he made himself a cup of herbal tea, he thought about the marathon that the team was attending with him today. Hotch was running another marathon and they had all promised to meet him at the finish.

Morgan walked into the kitchen and slid a cup to Reid. "I'll have one if you're making some tea."

"You know, you can have coffee, I don't understand why you won't drink it in front of me."

"Since the doctors completely cut it from your diet, I don't think it would be fair on you if I sat in front of you and drank cup after cup of the stuff."

"This is your house, Morgan, drink and eat what you want."

"Just make me a tea, roomie, and stop arguing with me."

Opening the cupboard above him, he stepped aside and pointed to all the boxes inside. "What kind do you want?"

"Is there any kind that Garcia didn't buy?" Morgan chuckled.

"I think she cleared the shelf at the supermarket," Reid laughed before grabbing two boxes, he had to avoid some of the teas as they contained an ingredient that risked him having kidney problems with long use, the rest were fine. He chose green tea for himself and peppermint tea for Morgan. "I've come to like herbal tea, except cranberry. That's disgusting."

"What is it with you and cranberry?" Morgan wondered with a smile.

* * *

Reid held his drink in his hand and laughed as he watched a video on Garcia's phone, the marathon had ended and everyone was celebrating at the BBQ for all the racers. Henry and Jack were enjoying their plates of food with Beth and JJ. Hotch had changed into something more casual than his shorts and vest. The sound system was getting set up at the small stage the organisers had set up. He was about talk when a horrible screeching noise filled his ears as the sound system got completed, the piercing noise sending pain through his skull.

"Son of a-" he cried out as the noise finished, he felt a hand on his back and the small muffling sound of a voice. He straightened as looked to find Garcia talking to him, he could barely focus on her voice. The others had come over to him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Um, no, that hurt like hell."

"It wasn't that loud, Reid."

"My damn hearing aids amplified it, my head is ringing," he moaned. "I have to take them out."

"Reid, what happened?" Hotch asked as he came over.

"His hearing aids picked up the feedback and amplified it," Garcia explained before he had any chance to say anything. "It really hurt his ears."

"I have to take them out now," Reid shook his head as he brought his hands up and took out his hearing aids. Taking a seat, he rubbed his head and accepted the cup of water that Henry gave to him. He read Henry's lips, his godson wanted to know if he was okay.

"Thanks, Henry, I'm okay. Uncle Spence's hearing aids were very loud and they just hurt his head."

Henry climbed to his lap and rubbed his head, Reid smiled and gave his godson a small hug. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than that."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There are three chapters left on this story and things get serious in this chapter, I really hope you like this chapter and I'd love to hear what you all think. I see my one shot had a good reaction last night, it just popped into my head and I had to post it. I'm still waiting for a decent Reid episode in the series, this isn't my favourite season. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and I absolutely adore you all. Virtual cookies to you all, the special Garcia kind. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat down in Garcia's office, drinking his tea and reading some case files that Morgan had snuck to him. He made some notes on a piece of paper and then used a paper clip to attach them to the file. He had come into the BAU office after being bored at home. He had brought along some herbal tea and had made himself a cup in the kitchen. He looked down at the visitor badge clipped to his belt, he had felt a little hurt being given the badge but knew it was protocol. He still wasn't fit to come back to work but hoped he would soon be ready to come back. As he finished his notes on the file, he got up and opened Garcia's office door. He whistled causing Morgan's head to come up and look in his direction. Reid waited for Morgan to come and collect the files.

"That was quick, kid."

"I changed the Devona case, you're looking for a female unsub, not a male one. There was way too much care taken to clean up the scene."

"Thanks, I'll look into it and let the sheriff know. I don't understand why you don't come back and just work in the office."

"The directors want me back working in the field and they will only authorise my return till I complete both physical and mental tests to come back."

"I'm sure Hotch could talk to them."

"He already tried, Morgan and they said the same thing to him."

"We all miss working with you, Reid."

"I miss working here with you all too but like you all said, I have to take care of my body first and rushing back to work wouldn't help my body now."

"I better get back to work," Morgan smiled. "You want to go out for lunch with Garcia and me?"

"Of course he's coming to lunch with us," Garcia called.

"The mistress of the lair has answered for me," Reid chuckled.

Morgan burst out laughing and almost dropped the files in his hand. "I never thought I'd hear you call her the mistress of the lair, I need to go and calm down. That has made my day."

Reid watched Morgan go back down the stairs and sit down at his desk. He came back into Garcia's office and sat back down in his chair.

"I like my nickname," Garcia smiled. "I may just have to get that on a mug."

* * *

Walking into the small diner, Reid went to a booth and sat down. He pulled out his inhaler and took a large puff from it, then began rubbing his chest and breathing gently again. Garcia came and sat across from him as Morgan waited for their order. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"Just felt a little off lately," he admitted.

"Do I need to move up your doctor's appointment that's in a few weeks?" Garcia said.

"No, I've just felt a little off, I think it's because I'm not at work. I'm not used to staying at home and not doing anything."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Hotch sat in the jet, the case had been rough but they had found the little girl and caught the unsub. They were on their way home and he couldn't wait to get into a nice warm shower and then read a bedtime story to Jack. He looked up when JJ's phone began to ring. He watched her answer it and noticed the look on her face. He walked over. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Will, just look after him."

She hung up the phone and brushed a hand through her hair. "Will is rushing Reid to the hospital."

"What?" Blake said as she looked up from her book.

"Reid called him and asked him to take him to the hospital, he hasn't passed urine, he's got a temperature and according to Will, he looks like hell."

* * *

**An hour later**

Reid laid in the hospital bed, Will sat with him as they took some blood from him, he couldn't give them a urine sample. He had an oxygen cannulae under his nose and an IV drip in his hand. "I don't understand," he wheezed.

"It's probably just another infection, Spence," Will tried to assure him.

"No, this doesn't feel like before. Something is wrong, I don't understand, I've done everything right. I drink herbal tea, I eat better and I'm taking my medication."

Will sat with him for another hour before Dr Rosalyn came into his room. "Hello, Spencer."

"Hi," he said before letting out a small cough. He felt hot and Will had already wiped some sweat from his face and brow.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked.

"We did a number of tests and I don't have good news. Spencer, your other kidney is failing, you're in renal failure."

"He's done everything right though," Will said in disbelief. "He only has one kidney left and he has taken care of it."

"Till we find him a donor kidney that matches, we'll need to keep him in hospital on a hemodialysis machine," she explained. "That will keep you alive till we can find a donor."

"What caused this?"

"We think that your kidneys have failed to filter waste products and that those waste products retained in your blood. Your remaining kidney has never been one hundred percent and the virus could have helped cause problems with the kidney. I know this is another blow but you'll feel better once we place you on the machine."

"I really wanted to go back to work," he said before taking a shaky breath.

"I know, I'm very sorry," she said. "I promise you that we'll find a donor as quick as we can."

"I know the statistics, Dr Rosalyn, I know the average wait for a new kidney."

All three of them looked to the door as the team arrived. "Is he okay?" Hotch asked as he walked in.

"His kidney is failing," Will answered. "He needs a new kidney and until they can find one, he has to stay here on a machine to keep him alive."

"No," Garcia shook her head as she came in. "He's been doing everything right."

"Does he have family that could be a match for him?"

"My mother isn't an option and I don't want anything from my father."

"Reid, you'd be a match, he could save your life," Morgan argued gently.

"I said no!" Reid shouted before closing his eyes and laying back against his pillow. They all realised that he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

"I'm calling his father," Rossi said.

"Rossi, he said he didn't want anything from his father," Blake sighed.

"I'm not about to let him suffer because he's being a stubborn, he needs a new kidney and William is damn well going to give him one," Rossi said strongly before leaving the room.

Garcia stroked Reid's hair and wiped some more sweat from his brow. "What about one of us?"

"What do you mean?" Dr Rosalyn asked.

"Can you test us and see if one of us is a match for him?"

"I can," she nodded.

"Then do it."

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. We find out just how far the team will go in this chapter to save him, just go with it. I'm glad that some people agree that there has not been enough Reid in season nine, he's one of the best characters of the show and I just think he's being wasted in the background of the show. I'd love Gubler to guest star on Supernatural as an evil demon, I can imagine that in my head. Only two chapters left after this chapter! Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and superb, I just adore every review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi waited outside the hospital room, he had called William Reid and ordered him to come to Virginia. He knew that he would be arriving at the hospital anytime now, it had been hours since he had stormed out of Reid's hotel room to call him. The hospital lab had become backlogged and they still had not received the results from their tests to see who was compatible with Reid.

"Agent Rossi," a voice came from above him. He looked up to see William Reid, out of breath and slightly dishevelled. "Where is Spencer?"

"Before we go into his room, I'm going to need you to answer a question. Your son needs a new kidney and you will definitely be a match. Will you give him a kidney?"

"What's wrong with him? You wouldn't tell me on the phone."

"Answer the question, William."

"I can't," William shook his head. "I would if I could but I can't."

"Why can't you give him a kidney?"

"I got sick a year ago and I'm not able to give Spencer a kidney, I'm still taking medication and undergoing treatment. Please, what is wrong with him? We haven't spoken since Vegas and Riley."

"He's in renal failure and he needs a new kidney. A few months ago, he got infected with a deadly virus by a man who wanted revenge on him. We found the cure in time and saved his life. However, his body suffered a lot of damage and he's been struggling to recover since then. He can't hear without hearing aids, his lungs are now weakened, his muscles became weaker but he's built them up again and he lost a kidney to the virus. The doctors believe his remaining kidney failed to break down the waste his body made, it built up and retained itself in his blood. My team got tested to see if one of us is a match. I was hoping you'd be able to give him a kidney. He's on a hemodialysis machine till they find a donor."

"Why didn't he call and tell me this?"

"You ran away from your responsibilities once, William, and left your son to deal with a sick mother and a life that no child his age should have been burdened with. He doesn't call you about these things because he feels that you'll let him down again and again."

"I thought Diana would take good care of him, her illness wasn't as progressed as it was by the end and things just became too difficult after her involvement with Riley's father and the cover up."

"How do you think your son felt when you walked out? He blamed himself for you leaving and that blame festered into something that exploded seventeen years later when you met again."

"It was never his fault."

Rossi let out a sigh. "Do you want to see him?"

William nodded. "Please, I want to see him."

"The moment you start upsetting him, I'm shoving you out of the door."

Rossi led him into the room and stepped aside as William took in the sight of his son. Reid had fallen asleep after waking up for an hour to have a scan, he looked almost as pale as the sheets surrounding him. He'd been connected to the hemodialysis machine and would be for at least a few hours and had an oxygen cannulae under his nose. William walked forward and took in his son's pale appearance.

"Where is the man who gave him the virus?" William asked.

"In a maximum security prison for life," Rossi answered.

They both looked to the bed as Reid let out a small moan, Rossi stepped next to William and watched Reid's eyes open. The brown eyes of the genius focused on his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Agent Rossi called me and ordered me to come here. I know you don't want me here."

"You're right, I don't."

"Spencer, you're lying in hospital and you're sick. I can't give you what you need because I'm sick too. I wish to god that I could give you what you need but I can't."

"Turns out I can," Garcia's voice came from the door. "The doctor got the tests back, I'm a very good match."

"No," Reid shook his head. "I won't let you do it."

"Who are you?" William asked.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, his friend and I work with him," she explained before walking to the other side of the bed and holding Reid's hand. "Reid, I can give you a kidney once they do a full work up to make sure I'm healthy enough."

"I won't let you do it," he said. "You can't do it without my permission. I won't let you give up a full and healthy life for me. Having children would become more difficult and I won't do that. I'm going to wait for another kidney, one that doesn't come from you or anyone close to me."

"Reid, the doctor said the virus caused complications. She won't let you of here till you have a new kidney. You aren't as strong as you think, at least your body isn't strong. Your lungs are weaker than before and your body cannot take the strain of depending on that machine for long."

"You don't have my permission, you can't do it."

"Why do you have to always be like this?" Garcia said angrily. "I want to do this and you won't let me. Stop being a stubborn ass and let me help you."

Dr Rosalyn came into the room and looked at Garcia. "I take it you told him."

"You even touch her with a scalpel and I'll rip out everyone one of these IV's. I'll end this matter here and now by refusing treatment. She is not giving me a kidney."

"She's the best match and the only one out of your team suitable," the doctor explained.

"I don't care," he snapped, he rubbed his chest as he felt his lungs struggling to keep up with his anger. Garcia grabbed an inhaler from her purse and put it to his lips, she pressed down and he took a large puff from it. He laid back against the pillow. "I do not consent to receive a kidney from her. Put me on the list and I'll wait."

"I have to tell you that with your current condition, that is not a safe option. Your heart is not as strong as it used to be, it might not take the stress of everything going on in your body and it can take a long time to find a matching donor."

Reid tried to talk but found exhaustion overcoming him again. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Garcia stepped away from the bed and wiped her cheeks.

"He's made his choice," William said.

"Oh shut up, Mr Reid," Garcia snapped. "I've known him for a very long time and he is my little genius, I'm not going to let his stubborn attitude keep me from giving him a kidney. Doctor Rosalyn, is there anything else we can do?"

"We don't have his permission," she shook her head.

"What if Reid wasn't mentally fit to make the life saving decision? Would his medical contact be able to make it for him?"

"That isn't something I can do, the legal ramifications-" the doctor began.

"They wouldn't exist," Rossi said. "He's stubborn now but he can't exactly give the kidney back once it's done. I know we are talking about breaking the rules or at least bending them. Reid himself just said that he would rip out all the wires and IV's and let himself die if we gave him the kidney. Now, that doesn't sound like someone who is capable of making any important decision."

"Would his medical proxy give permission?" William asked.

"He certainly would," Garcia smiled. "Do the full work up on me and then we can sort this all out."

* * *

**Four days later**

Reid moaned as he came out from a deep sleep and found himself feeling sluggish and exhausted. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a bright light, he blinked a few more times and realised he was still in the hospital but in a different room. He felt a little sleepy but didn't feel as bad as he had before.

"Hey," Garcia's voice came from next to him. Turning his head, he felt confusion come through him when he spotted Garcia sitting in a hospital bed reading a book with IV's connected to her. Morgan was also sat next to her with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Reid croaked. Morgan came around and gave him some water.

"She's recovering and so are you," Morgan smiled. "You got a new kidney."

"No," he said weakly. "I didn't give permission."

"Hotch is your medical proxy and the doctor didn't like your remark about pulling all the wires and ending your life if we tried to take the kidney from Garcia, you lost the right to make your own medical decisions so Hotch made it for you. The operation went really well, Garcia is fine and still her perky self. We kept you sedated so you couldn't argue with us and to help you through everything. We couldn't have you putting stress on your heart.

"You sneaky bastards," Reid sighed before licking his lips. He turned his head and looked at Garcia. "You went against my wishes."

"I'm the mistress of you any day," Garcia smiled. "Besides, I think my kidney likes its new home."

"Thank you," he whispered before closing his eyes again and falling asleep.

Morgan made sure Reid was comfortable before walking back over to his baby girl, he kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Thank you for saving him, baby girl."

"He's my baby boy, it's my job to save him."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Only one more chapter after this and I promise you all that it'll be a nice long chapter for you all. Yes, Garcia was a perfect match and I'm so relieved that you all like me taking the decision away from him. Thank you to those who loved my idea for Gubler being a demon on Supernatural, I have three big favourite shows and Supernatural is one of them, I refuse to choose between all three because as long as my programmes make me happy, they are all equal. Enjoy this and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and such superb readers. You are the most wonderful readers in the world! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid woke up again to see Hotch and Rossi above him, he let out a smile and licked his lips. "Hey."

"Hey, Reid," Rossi smiled before putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy and like I've got a new kidney. I'm can't say I'm completely happy."

"Why not?" Hotch asked.

"You went against my wishes, had me declared mentally unfit and kept me sedated for four days so I couldn't argue with you. I'm thankful for the kidney but I feel like you put my life in front of your own lives. Garcia may have trouble, god forbid, in the future with just one kidney. What if she gets pregnant? A baby could cause a lot of stress on her kidney."

"I know people who have one kidney and had perfect children with no trouble," Rossi said. "Stop seeing the worst outcome out of every situation. Even the doctor doubted you would have survived long-term on the hemodialysis machine, the stress on your body would have been too great. Garcia loves you and she was never going to take you saying no. The important thing is that you're alive."

"Where's my father?"

"He went home, Reid. He felt like he had failed you again and thought you wouldn't want to see him when you woke up again. I'm really sorry, Reid."

"I didn't expect him to stay around," Reid said, hate slithering through his words. "He never was good at being a father. Where's Garcia?"

"Morgan is taking her for little stroll, she's in a wheelchair due to hospital policy but she wanted some fresh air," Hotch answered.

"A new kidney means new medication," Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll be taking anti-rejection drugs for the rest of my life."

"You'll also have us for the rest of your life," Rossi grinned. "You definitely have a piece of Garcia with you for the rest of your life."

"Wait, what does her boyfriend have to say about this? I doubt Sam wanted his girlfriend going into a risky operation and giving up one of her kidneys."

"They had an argument, he didn't like her making such a quick decision to give you a kidney but she told him to, well, she told him to go away but with much more colourful words."

"Great, another thing I've ruined," Reid sighed before letting out a small wince as he tried to sit up slightly.

"Easy there, kiddo," Rossi urged as he gently pushed Reid to the bed. "You have to go easy till your stitches heal. You're going to have a scar from the incision but the doctor said that the operation went really well. Now, why would you think you ruined another thing?"

"One way or another, I always end up ruining things for people who get close to me. Garcia was happy with Sam but I came in, got sick and ruined everything. Maeve died and I ruined all hope of us having a life together when I failed that night, I try to stay away from people's lives because I screw things up for them."

"Now I want you to stop thinking like that," Hotch shook his head. "You don't ruin people's lives, you make them better."

"How?" he asked.

"You are the centre of this family, you always have been and you always will be. You are there to listen when someone has a problem or needs help, you are always there for your godson and I know that you would do everything in this world to protect this family. Maeve dying wasn't your fault and deep down you know that. The day your heart stopped and we almost lost you was the day we almost lost the glue that keeps this family together."

Reid smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. "How is that I had to come to the BAU to get a family? I never had one growing up but I guess I have one now."

"Get some sleep," Hotch smiled. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything," Rossi said.

"Please don't trick me again."

"We won't trick you again as long as you don't act like a stubborn ass."

"Deal."

* * *

**Two months later**

Garcia and Reid walked through the park together, they had agreed to take regular walks together to keep themselves healthy and fit. Both had made changes to their lives, both small and big changes. Reid had started a new medication that was working better than his other medication, he always took his anti-rejection drugs, the team had even programmed his watch to go off when he needed to take them. He had also moved back to his apartment, even though Morgan had offered to have him move in permanently. Morgan had a good thing going with Savannah and he wasn't going to stand in their way of starting a full life together.

Garcia had made changes to her diet and liked her new figure after losing more weight than she expected. She no longer had a relationship with Sam after she had gone against his wishes and gone through with the operation. She knew that she would miss Sam but she didn't regret her decision, Reid was a big part of her life and a part she never wanted to lose.

"Henry wants us to go and see him at his little league game," Reid said.

"I know," she nodded before taking a drink of water from her bottle. "I've got a whole day planned out after his game. You're doing really well lately, I've barely seen you use your inhaler."

"Our walks are doing my lungs a lot of good," he smiled. "I only have to use the inhaler when I run too much. I still managed to pass the physical to go back to work."

"I can't wait for you to come back to the BAU, it just hasn't been the same without you there."

"I'm only going back there because of you giving me your kidney, thank you," he said.

"Fifty four," she laughed.

"What?"

"That is the fifty-fourth time you've said thank you for my kidney," she giggled before putting her hand to his side. "You don't have to keep saying thank you. Besides, we bamboozled you just to get the thing inside you."

They continued to walk down the path. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I was just afraid of holding you back in life if I took your kidney."

"You haven't held me back in anything. Come on, Morgan is cooking us dinner and I don't know about you but I'm starving. I feel like chicken tonight, oh yeah!" she began to sing.

Reid burst out laughing and put his arm around her. "Come on, before you make me laugh so hard I need my inhaler."

* * *

**One week later**

Reid walked through the elevator door and took a deep breath as he entered the bullpen, he felt at home again. He walked through the glass double doors only to find him suddenly lifted in the air. Morgan hugged him happily before putting him back down.

"That was interesting," Reid smirked.

"Just happy to have you back at work, kid."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Due to some nasty nausea I'm feeling which you can blame my family for, you can blame them because when I don't get enough sleep I get nauseous and they kept calling me when I was trying sleep, this isn't the last chapter. I'm having to extend this to have one more chapter and that will be the last one. So tomorrow is the last chapter, not today. You may find my nausea good news as it means you get an extra super long chapter tomorrow. Okay, about this chapter, yes I went there at the end. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you're amazing and brilliant readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Alex moved her knight three spaces, sat back and watched as a small smile pulled at Reid's lips. He leaned forward and moved his queen into place. "Checkmate."

"Dammit," she shook her head. "I thought I had you. Why didn't I see that?"

"I diverted your attention away from that particular endgame. I'm guessing you were so busy protecting yourself that you didn't see my hidden attack. Don't worry, I've had plenty of time to improve my chess abilities."

"It's good to have you back," she smiled. "Without you, we wouldn't have solved this case so quick."

Reid thought about the case they had just solved, he had thought about it through most of the journey back, the jet was always a good place to think. The case had been a difficult one but he was happy that they had managed to save the little girl and return her to her parents. He wasn't used to how difficult cases could sometimes be but he knew that he could handle the emotional part of his job.

"I love being back," he sighed. "I've not felt this good since being infected with the virus. My body feels healthy again, my breathing is good and I can finally live my life again. It took a while but I feel like myself again."

"You've been through a tough time and you deserve happiness. How does it feel living alone again?"

"Lonely but I don't miss Morgan snoring, even sleeping downstairs I could hear him snoring away."

"I don't snore," Morgan denied as he turned around and faced them.

"You sound like a vacuum cleaner," Reid laughed.

* * *

Making their way back into the BAU, Reid found himself full of joy as he made his way to Garcia's office, he didn't expect to see someone outside the office. "Emily," he called happily.

Emily came forward and hugged him. "There you are," she grinned. "I've been waiting here for you to return. Look at you, Reid, you look so healthy and upbeat."

"I feel great," he smiled. "I owe that to Garcia."

"I still can't believe that you refused her kidney, she was right to knock you out for four days. You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"You're one to talk. I seem to remember you being very stubborn sometimes when you started here. Garcia is perfect and she's really helped me get back on my feet. Is she in her office?"

"Yes, she is," Emily said. "I'm just on my way to get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Taking her shoulders, he turned her around and pointed to the others. "Go and see the others first," he smiled.

"Yes, your highness," she playfully curtseyed as she walked away.

He let out a small laugh before walking into Garcia's office. "Hey, Garcia."

"Hey, baby boy," she greeted. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine and I only had to use my inhaler twice during the case. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like my usual perky and hyper self."

"When did Emily arrive?" he asked.

"She arrived a few hours ago, she wanted to come and see you after being away for so long. Interpol has run her ragged, I wish she would come back here and work with us again."

"She's forging her own destiny," he smiled. "She needed a fresh start and moving to London gave her that."

* * *

**Later that night**

Reid sat with the others in the BAU room, the bullpen was empty and they were all alone in the room with take out food filling the table. He picked up his fork and brought some chinese food onto it, he put the fork in his mouth and relished the taste of the chinese food. He looked at his belt and shook his head at the new notch he was using. While Garcia had lost weight, he had gained weight after being given a new kidney. Looking around, he loved watching everyone talking, laughing and eating as a family.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked as she touched his arm.

"Just thinking about what a great family I have," he smiled.

"I have something to say," Rossi spoke up before standing up. "I would tap a glass but the best I would be able to do is tap a soda can."

They all let out a small laugh before becoming silent.

"This last year hasn't been an easy one," Rossi began. "We almost lost a very important man and I just want to say how thankful I am for him being here. We wouldn't be here today eating chinese food and spending time as a family without him being here. I also want to say another big thank you to Penelope Garcia for giving this special person a second chance at life. Everyone raise your soda cans or water bottles to Penelope Garcia."

"To Penelope Garcia," they all said together.

Garcia blushed slightly before looking to Reid and holding his hand.

"I also want everyone to put up their water bottles and soda cans to Dr Spencer Reid, a survivor and a blessing to us all."

"To Spencer Reid," they all called together.

Getting to his feet, he still held Garcia's hand. "I have to say something. I wouldn't have survived any of this without you all being by my side. You found the cure that saved my life and you never gave up on me during my recovery. I know I'm a stubborn ass sometimes and I was a few months ago when a very special woman offered me her kidney and I refused it. I need to say thank you, Garcia, for taking the decision out of my hands and giving me your kidney. I don't think I'd be here without you giving me such a wonderful gift. I have you all to thank for being my family and for looking after me. I didn't really have a family growing up but I know I'll always have a family here."

"Oh, come here," Garcia said as she got to her feet. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "We love you too."

The rest of the team got up and each gave him a hug, giving him comfort that he always knew would be there.

* * *

**Two days later**

Reid yawned gently as the movie finished, he looked down and found Garcia asleep against his chest. It was friday night, when they could, they always made friday their movie night. Emily was spending the evening with JJ, the two women were having a girl's night in. He turned off the movie but decided not to move. Garcia looked peaceful and beautiful as she slept against his chest. He brought his hand up and stroked her blonde hair behind her ear. He shook his head, knowing that Garcia would never feel the same way he was feeling about her. For a long time, he had come to see her as more than a friend but he didn't want to lose her friendship by saying anything. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he put it over both of them and closed his eyes. Before falling into a peaceful sleep, he put his arm around her to keep her safe.

* * *

As he woke up to the feeling of the sun on his face, he found himself alone on the couch. He stretched before making his way to the kitchen where he heard noises. He walked in and found Garcia making some tea.

"Morning, Garcia," he yawned.

"Reid, we need to talk," she said with a unsure look in her eyes.

**Please review**

**The next chapter is the last chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter I'm afraid. I've loved writing this and I hope you all like the last chapter. One of you guessed where I was going, to the reviewer who did, I swear you read minds from a distance because this isn't the first time you've guessed right. I am sad to see this go but this was never intended as a big long-term fanfic. I'm going to start my new fanfic on thursday, I would do it tomorrow but I'm a bit more busy than usual. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews throughout this entire fanfic, you're wonderful and I'm so lucky to have you all as readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react. Reid, I'm pregnant and it's Sam's baby. I know when it happened, it was after the kidney transplant. We were broken up and even now I don't understand why I slept with him. It happened about month after I gave you the kidney, I didn't tell you because it was personal."

"You're pregnant," he said in surprise. "What did Sam say?"

"He doesn't believe that it's his baby," she said. "Reid, what am I supposed to do?"

"That son of a bitch," Reid muttered. He stepped around the kitchen unit and gave her comforting hug, she leaned against his shoulder and he knew there and then that she needed him as a friend, not another man in her life who wanted a relationship with her. He could live with being a close friend and after everything she had done for him, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone. He brought her away and smiled at her.

"I'm going to have words with Sam and I'll be bringing Morgan with me," he said. "If Sam still refuses to take responsibility for the baby, you have a family all around you that will help you take care of the little one. Who does he think the father of the baby is?"

"He accused me of sleeping with either Morgan or you. He told me that I did everything for you two and I never did enough for him. He's got a new girlfriend and he doesn't want to know because he refuses to believe that it's his baby."

"You gave me a brand new life," he smiled at her. "No matter what happens, I'll help you through the pregnancy and I'll help you raise your baby too. You'll never be alone, I promise. We do need to keep an eye on you though during this pregnancy as the usual safe time to have a baby after giving an organ donation is three to six months and you only one kidney, we need to make sure you're looked after too. How do you feel about this?"

"I'm happy but I'm worried that I won't be able to give him or her a good life."

"Stop thinking like that," he said to her. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

* * *

**The next day**

Reid and Morgan stood outside of Sam's door, both fuming with rage. The door opened and Sam looked at them with hate. "What do you want?"

"We're here to talk about Penelope and her baby," Morgan said angrily. "Now, I hate seeing her cry and that's exactly what you've made her do."

"Look, I don't care what she says, that baby isn't mine," he snapped. "Most likely, one of you two is the father."

"She's my best friend, you dick," Reid shouted. "You were her boyfriend and you couldn't take how close she was to Morgan and me. We have never slept with her. That baby is yours and I'm not going to stand by and let you swan off with no care for her or your child."

"Don't come here and tell me how to live my life. She never had any respect for me and I don't see why I should respect some whore like her."

Sam flew back and hit the floor within a second of saying the last word, Morgan watched as Reid came round and shook his hand. He had planned to do the same thing but Reid had beaten him to it. He watched as Sam stumbled to his feet, clutching a bloody and broken nose. "You broke my nose, you bastard."

"You deserve more than that," Morgan growled.

"I'm pressing charges," Sam moaned as he grabbed some tissue and put it to his nose.

"Oh, go ahead," Reid said. "Let's see how far it goes and how much your new girlfriend finds out when this goes through the court. You really want that splashed everywhere?"

Sam came forward and slammed the door. Morgan turned around and watched Reid flex his hand painfully.

"You deserve a beer after that," Morgan smiled as he put his arm around Reid's shoulders and led him away from Sam's apartment. "Let's get some ice on that."

"I don't drink beer," Reid said to Morgan.

"I'll buy you a juice then," he smiled.

* * *

Penelope put the ice on Reid's hand and shook her head. "I can't believe you punched him. He deserved it but I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Baby girl, Sam deserves much more than a punch," Morgan sighed. "You're pregnant and Sam needs to take responsibility for this baby. I'm proud of Reid, he defended your honor with a nose breaking punch."

"A bruised hand is worth it, I'll never forget Sam clutching his nose," Reid smiled.

"You two are my special boys," she grinned before touching her stomach. "I guess I'm going to gain all my weight back."

"Big booty or small booty, you're still a sexy mama," Morgan winked playfully. Reid choked on his tea as he let out a small chuckle, Morgan patted his back. "Easy there, kid."

Once he had calmed down, Reid looked up at her. "We're all here for you. Day or night, you can call and we'll be there for you."

* * *

**Fourteen months later**

Reid sat on the couch with the tablet in front of him. He flicked through the photos. He smiled as a small hand hit the screen when a picture of Garcia came on the screen. "Yes, that's your mommy," he said before putting the tablet down and picking his godson up. He rose up from the couch with the baby in his arms and took him over to the small rocker.

Eight months ago, Garcia had added another member to the BAU family and had named her son, Spencer Derek Garcia. Sam had rejected the baby and Garcia didn't want her son to have Sam's surname. His first name and middle name came from Morgan and himself. He came over with a pair of shoes and placed them on the eight month old baby. Little Spencer giggled and cooed as he reached up for the toys above the small rocker. Reid finished getting him dressed in the outfit Garcia had chosen and brought him out of the rocker. The whole team was having a picnic at the park and he had to leave soon with little Spencer if he was to make it in time. Garcia would already be there after shopping with JJ and Blake, Emily was with them too after coming for another visit.

As he lifted him up, he brought him over to the pram and put him down. Grabbing the baby bag and satchel, he thought about the strange situation he was in when it came to Garcia and the baby. Morgan and him had become the fatherly influences to the baby. Both of them spent equal time with little Spencer and since the day he'd been born, they had both helped raise the baby with Garcia. Morgan was no longer in a relationship with Savannah which gave him plenty of time for Garcia. Reid decided that he never wanted to risk the close friendship he had with Garcia and was fine with being her best friend.

He went back to the pram and smiled at the baby. "Hey, Spencer. Let's go and see everyone."

* * *

Garcia put the last plate out on the long picnic table and stepped back, everything looked wonderful and she couldn't wait to get the picnic started. Morgan, Will and Hotch were playing with Henry and Jack while Rossi was speaking with Emily on the bench. JJ and Blake were helping her set up the picnic table while Beth was unpacking the bottles of drink.

"Where's Reid with the baby?" Garcia said looking at her watch.

"We're right here," he said as he came up next to her. Garcia hugged him and then looked into the pram, she picked up her son and kissed his cheek.

"Has he been good?" she asked.

"He's been an angel," Reid nodded. "Are we about to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, we are," Garcia giggled. "GUYS! Come get something to eat!"

* * *

Reid sat at the end of the picnic table with baby Spencer on his lap, he looked around the table and watched as everyone laughed and tucked into the picnic, he smiled at how wonderful he felt. This was his family, each member with an individual strength but he knew when those strengths came together, there was nothing that could beat them or stop them in the world. He looked down at little Spencer as the baby cooed happily at him.

"You know, Spencer, you're part of the best family in the world. You're always going to have a wonderful life. They've given me a great life and they'll give you one too."

He hugged the baby close and looked forward to the rest of the day with his family.

**Please review**


End file.
